Del infierno al paraíso ¿Pero el paraíso es como lo esperaba?
by simbalaika
Summary: Nalala, una keronense que ha pasado por varios infiernos durante su infancia es vendida como esclava a la tropa Shurara. Allí empieza a sentir cosas que nunca se había imaginado. Pero todo no es lo que parece. Convivir con un grupo de mercenarios no es tan bueno, o tan malo, como parece. Gyoro/OC. Y leve Yuki/Hana. Dejad algún comentario. Clasificado "T" por si acaso. '
1. Mi pasado

Nalala me pertenece, por lo tanto no la podéis usar.

Hay quién dice que el infierno no existe. Se equivocan. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Yo he estado ahí.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sufrido una verdadera tortura. Con un montón de artefactos a mi alrededor, cables y jeringuillas, Causando... Dolor.

Esto es lo único que conozco... No. Me equivoco. También se que és el sufrimiento y la desesperación. Sentir como cada parte de tu cuerpo hierve mientras oyes esa voz riéndose. No me acostumbro.

A veces pienso que no vale seguir, que lo mejor seria rendirse y perder toda poca esperanza... Total, ¿Para qué? Eso es lo que siempre pensaba. Hasta que el diablo cometió un error. Se dejó destruir por lo que había creado.

No era la única allí... Mi hermano, también estaba. Destruyó ese ser que me enferma cada vez que recuerdo que es mi padre.

Lo primero que pensé cuando entró y me dijo que era mi hermano y que el diablo ya no existía era que por fin sería libre y sabría que es vivir. Pero me equivoqué.

Quizás hasta ahora había visto al demonio, pero él era el auténtico diablo. Creí que nunca podría sentir aún mas dolor, pero, otra vez, me equivoqué.

Al menos con el antiguo diablo era keronense. Ya no lo soy. Tengo garras, pelo, orejas y cola de lobo. Ahora soy un animal. Un monstruo. ¿Porqué? Mi hermano era el sujeto principal de los experimentos de mi padre. Yo solo era diversión. Un hobby.

Me decía que yo era la culpable de que mi padre fuera un enfermo mental. El también estaba tranformado, pero peor que yo. Él si que no parecía un keronense. Parecía un lobo híbrido con alguna especie de animal erguido a dos patas.

Y por eso me hizo sentir el peor dolor de todos. No os podéis ni imaginar cómo duele tu cuerpo mientras tus manos se convierten en garras, o tu cola de renacuajo se alarga para convertirse en una cola peluda y espesa. Mis orejas, ahora son muy sensibles, puntiagudas y peludas. ¿Debería dar las gracias al seguir teniendo parte de la forma keronense?

Pero un día... Aún no me explico qué paso. Qué hice. Pero, no se cómo, me escapé. Lo último que recuerdo fué un fuerte aullido y un extraño dolor en el pecho. Sea como sea, me escapé.

Ahora estoy sola, sin nadie. Pero al menos he salido del infierno.

No. Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso. Prefiero morir a volver allí.

Aunque... Aquí nadie me acepta. Dicen que soy rara. Que mi aspecto no es normal. ¿Y qué quereis? He estado encerrada hasta hoy.

¿Porqué me juzgais así? No quiero hacer daño a nadie. Lo único que quiero es una familia, o al menos algún amigo. ¿Nadie está dispuesto a intentar ver mas allá de mi aspecto? ¿Es así la libertad?

No lo sé. Aún no sé que es eso. Pero lo puedo aprender. Quiero aprender. Solo quiero saber qué es vivir y poder sentirlo. No creo que sea mucho pedir.


	2. Encuentro 1 parte

Los personajes de Shurara Corps no me pertenecen. Nalala es de mi propiedad, no permito su uso sin que YO diga que se puede hacer. El narrador en esta historia es Gyororo y narra en primera persona pasado.

Estábamos en el mercado negro galáctico de Pokopen comprando un par de cosas. Casualmente era mi cumpleaños y todos quisieron hacerme un regalo. Me dijeron que podía elegir lo que quisiera, que ellos me lo regalarían. Ya habíamos pasado casi toda la mañana mirando a ver qué elegía, pero nada me gustaba. ¿Una mascota? Ni hablar, Pumama es muy sensible respecto a los animales y me mataría si le obligo a comprarme un animal. ¿Jugetes? Ya soy demasiado mayor. ¿Armas? Me basto con mis láseres. ¿Drogas? Ni en sueños. No me meto esa porquería ni que me pagaran. No sabía que elegir y los demás se estaban hartando.

Zagege: ¿Quieres elegir de una maldita vez? ( dijo notablemente irritado. )

No le hice caso, seguí a lo mío y me di cuenta que estaba en una zona nueva.

Gyororo: ¿Dónde estamos? ( Pregunté curioso. )

La zona parecía desértica y descuidada. Por alguna razón estaba todo lleno de cadenas y grilletes por el suelo.

Giruru: Estamos en la zona del mercado de esclavos. ( la voz demostraba que no le gustaba estar aquí. )

Mekeke: No me gusta este sitio. ( Dijo refunfuñando. )

Yo seguí, sin prestar mucha atención a los demás, tenía curiosidad en ver a los esclavos. Por lo que había oído los esclavos llegaban de toda la galáxia, quería ver qué especies traían. Al igual que Mekeke, a mi tampoco me gustaba ese sitio. Pero no lo pensaba decir delante de los demás ni en sueños. Soy demasiado orgulloso.

Yukiki: ¿Dónde está la gente? ( por su cara tampoco parecía gustarle ese sitio )

Pumama tampoco parecía gustarle, ya que no sonreía. Por no hablar de Robobo, que no paraba de preguntarle a Yukiki porqué unos tenían que ser los esclavos de otros. Supongo que al ser un robot no entiende esas cosas, aunque yo tampoco las entiendo.

Shurara: Deben de estar en el altar de presentación.

Todos: ¿Dónde? ( Preguntamos a la vez y con un tono confuso. )

Shurara: Es dónde presentan sus mercancías los vendedores de esclavos.

Gyororo: ¿Y dónde está?

Zagege: ¿Quieres ir? ( me preguntó con un tono sorprendido. )

Gyororo: Si, quiero ver qué espécies hay, solo es curiosidad.

Contesté con la más naturalidad posible. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, ese sitio no me gustaba pero me picaba la curiosidad.

Shurar: Vamos.

Todos le seguimos hasta llegar. Y entoces la vi: La última esclava de la fila, con la mirada perdida. Tenía una forma un poco rara pero sé que era una keronense, se podía notar por la cara y el tronco del cuerpo. Aunque sus manos, pies, cola y orejas parecían de un perro, o quizás de un lobo. Parecía asustada y medio muerta. Estaba muy delgada para ser una keronense. Gracias a mi genial visión vi que tenía las muñecas en carne viva por culpa de los grilletes. Sus ojos... Nunca había visto tan poca vida en un ser vivo, incluso en alguien a punto de morir parecía vivo a su lado. Era diferente... Como yo. De todos los esclavos ella era la única keronense.

Gyororo: La quiero a ella. ( Dije sin preámbulos y decidido. )

Todos: ¿Como?

Gyororo: La quiero a ella. ( Dije señalándola. )

Yukiki: ¿Quieres esa chica? ( Preguntó totalmente sorprendido. )

Gyororo: Me habéis dicho que me compraríais lo que quisiera. Bueno pues, la quiero a ella. ( Hablé determinadamente. )

Mekeke: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella?

Gyororo: No pienso permitir que una keronense sea una esclava. ( Le gruñí. )

Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer exáctamente.

Shurara: Si te la compro va a ser responsabilidad tuya. Así que no me vengas llorando si luego tienes problemas con ella.

Giruru: ¿De verdad la va a comprar?"

Shurara: Una promesa es una promesa. En verdad estoy de su parte, ¿Vamos a dejar que un viper u otra raza enemiga tenga a una de nuestra espécie como esclava? Ni hablar. No nos van a insultar de ese modo.

Mekeke: Va a comenzar la puja, si la queremos tenemos que ir ya. ( Parecía contento con mi decisión. )

Todos fuimos hasta delante del todo. Empezaron la puja con el primer esclavo de la fila. Siguieron pujando para los demás esclavos, pero ellos no me importaban. Por afán del destino todos eran de razas enemigas de los keronenses, así que era obio que no nos íbamos a gastar ni una moneda por ellos. Al cabo de un rato le llegó el turno a ella. El vendedor se acercó a ella y vi como se estremía al saber que ese hombre se le acercaba.

Vendedor: Esta muchacha viene de Keron. ¡Miren su cuerpo! ¡Es única en su espécie! ¡No encontrarán otro keronense parecido! Aunque ahora parece muy joven no tardará en crecer y convertirse en una hermosa dama. Sirve para todo: lavar, cocinar, planchar, etc. Y por no olvidarnos de sus rasgos femeninos. ( Se rió. )

Todo el público también se rió al entender su... Chiste. Si no fuera porqué Pumama me agarró la muñeca le habría partido la cara.

Pumama: Dejalo, ya obtendrá su merecido. De momento centrémonos en la chica, ya luego avisaremos a ya sabes quién. ( Dijo sujetándome la muñeca con fuerza. )

Suspiré para relajarme y seguí escuchando a ese imbécil. Ese tipo cogió su cara como si fuera un objeto sin valor.

Vendedor: ¡Esta chica es única! Por lo tanto no es barata. Pero como todos ustedes han venido desde muy lejos para ver mis mercancías les voy a hacer una oferta que no podrán rechazar. Recuerden que aquí cobro en yenes, así que hagan las cuentas. ¡Para empezar ofrezco a la chica por 50.000¥! ¿Quién está dispuesto a pagar tal cantidad por un ejemplar único?

Todo el mundo empezó a pujar, pero no subían mucho, ya que los otros esclavos tampoco fueron baratos. Dejaron de subir a los 120.000¥.

Vendedor: 120.000 a las dos...

Ese imbécil estaba a punto de venderla. Estaba acojonado, era mucho y no creía que el jefe pagara tanto por ella.

Shurara: Ofrezco 150.000 por ella.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Al imbécil se le iluminó la cara. Ahora si que Pumama tuvo que sujetarme. Estuve a medio segundo de abalanzarme sobre ese hijo de rana.

Vendedor: ¡Vendida por 150.000¥ al tipo del casco!

Todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando. Empezaron a cuchichear y podía oír como intentaban adivinar quienes éramos. Shurara se acerco a ese tipo y le pagó. No tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde sacó tanto dinero, pero me alegré. Me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

Vendedor: Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Así que es un regalo para tí? ( Me dijo ese gilipollas con una sonrisa. )

Cogió las cadenas de la chica y de un tirón, que no hacía falta, la obligó a seguirle. Después le entregó las cadenas al jefe y él me las dió a mi.

Vendedor: Que la disfrutes. ( Me dijo con otra sonrisa y guiñandome el ojo. )

Ahora si que nadie pudo retenerme. Le di un puñetazo en toda la cara a ese maldito imbécil.

Shurara: ¡Gyororo! ( Me riñó el jefe. Aunque por su voz parecia más divertido que enfadado. )

Supongo que tenía tantas ganas de pegarle como yo. Le hice una señal a la chica para que me siguiera y nos fuimos. En medio del camino a casa me paré y la miré. Ella también me miró, pero al segundo bajó su mirada al suelo, asustada. Que coño le han hecho para que no se atreva a mirarme? Reconozco que no soy un buen ejemplo, pero aún así eso no fué normal.

Zagege: Le deben haber enseñado a no mirar a los ojos.

Nuii: ¿Porqué?

Giruru: Mirar a la cara de tu dueño se cosidera rebeldia y se suele castigar con dolor.

Dokuku: Doku, Doku.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo Dokuku. Pero no parecía muy contento. Él es uno de los más buenos del grupo. No le debía gustar el aspecto que tenía la chica. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y de un color negro o marrón. Bueno, más bién una combinación de ambos.

Gyororo: ( miré a la chica ) No te voy a hacer daño. Mírame, no pasa nada.

Ella me miró. Parecía sorprendida, pero aún veía miedo en sus grandes ojos de color rosa brillante.

Mekeke: Vamos a casa, necesitas tratamiento en esas heridas. ( Dijo señalando todo su cuerpo. )

No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de heridas que tenía por culpa del pelo. Noté como mi cuerpo se fundía en la ira y la rabia. Si me llego a dar cuenta de eso en el mercado, me cargo a ese imbécil. Me hervía la sangre, pero decidí seguir andando, no quería asustar más a la chica. En cuanto llegamos a casa la llevé a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Gyororo: Siéntate. ( Le ordené señalando mi cama )

Ella me miró con muchísimo miedo y empezó a tamblar. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Gyororo: No te voy a hacer nada, pero siéntante, ¿Quieres? ( Le pregunté intentando contener la calma. )

Ella se relajó un poco y se sentó, aún no muy convencida. En cuanto se sentó pude ver cómo se relajaba su mirada, cómo si nunca se hubiera sentado en algo cómodo. Me acerqué a ella y le quité todos los grilletes y cadenas. Ella me miró con sorpresa y confusión.

Gyororo: Ya te dije que no te voy a hacer daño. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar un botiquín para curarte. ¿Porqué no te lavas un poco? ( Le pregunté intentando ser... Simpático. )

Por un momento me pareció que intentó decirme algo. Pero no quiso o no pudo hacerlo.

Gyororo: ¿No puedes hablar?

Se echó las manos al cuello.

Chica: Me duele... ( Dijo con una voz casi inaudible. )

Gyororo: ¿Te duele el cuello? ( Le pregunté un tanto preocupado. )

Chica: Todo... El cuerpo... ( Me dijo con un dolor en la voz que me hizo estremecer. )

Gyororo: Tranquila, pronto te vas a recuperar. Voy a buscarte algo para que te limpies, comas algo y luego voy a por el botiquín. ¿Te parece? ( Le dije intentando animarla. )

Ella afirmó moviéndo un poco la cabeza.

Gyororo: Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Descansa un poco. ( Le dije antes de salir de mi habitación. )

Todos: ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo está?

Gyororo: Está aterrada. No entreis o la vais a asustar. ( Les dije un tanto cabreado, no quería verla más asutada de lo que ya estaba )

Pumama: Es tuya, tu mandas.

Pasé de lo que me decían y fuí a por una toalla, jabón, un peine, comida y algo para meter un poco de agua. Volví a mi habitación y me la encontré exáctamente cómo la dejé.

Gyororo: Creí que te tumbarías. ( Le dije confundido. ) Toma, aseate y come.

Solo había encontrado un poco de pan y queso, pero supongo que con eso le bastaría.

Gyororo: Yo voy a buscar el botiquín de las narices. A ver dónde lo han dejado.

Le di el jabón y lo demás y me fuí. Estuve un buen rato buscando el maldito botiquín de las narices. Al final resulta que estaba debajo de la cama de Mekeke. Como siempre se está cortando con los hilos de sus marionetas lo guarda en su habitación para no tener que andar de un sitio a otro para curarse. A ver con qué se cura las quemaduras de tercer grado que le he provocado con mis láseres. Volví a mi habitación y enconté a la chica limpiándose. No me lo podía creer, su color no era marrón o negro. Era gris plateado. No quiero ni imaginar dónde la habrán llegado a meter para tener ese color tan asqueroso. Quedé atontado con su color, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Se había peinado y ahora su pelo parecía fino y delicado, nada parecido a lo enmerañado y sucio de antes. Ella me miró con cierta vergüenza, dejando de limpiarse.

Gyororo: Siento no haber llamado a la puerta, pero no tengo costumbre de llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto. ( Dije con una sonrisa. )

Intentaba relajarla pareciendo simpático. Entonces me di cuenta: estaba sangrando por las muñecas. Me acerqué rápidente y las examiné. Ella soltó un gemido e hizo una mueca de dolor. Rápidamente limpié y desinfecté las heridas. Luego las bendé para evitar que volvieran a sangrar. Entonces la volví a mirar y recordé que aún no me había presentado, y tampoco sabía su nombre.

Gyororo: ¿Cómo te llamas? ( Le pregunté calmadamente. )

Ella parecía sorprendida por la pregunta y me miró con cara de no saber qué decir. Enseguida me di cuenta de lo idiota que soy. ¿Y si no tenía nombre? ¿O no lo recordaba? Era una esclava, entre ellos los nombres no significan mucho. La miré un rato, al ver que no respondía decidí volver a hablar.

Gyororo: ¿No tienes nombre?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Gyororo: ¿No te acuerdas? ( Le pregunté curioso. )

Chica: Me... Me llamo... Nalala... ( habló bastante bajo y débil, aunque su voz era dulce y femenina. )

Gyororo: ( Sonreí. ) Encantado. Yo me llamo Gyororo. ( Le dije con una voz alegre y, lo reconozco, dulce. )

Ella me miró y entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Sonrió.

Nalala: Gracias por sacarme de ahí. ( Me dijo un poco más fuerte. )

Gyororo: De nada. Ahora eres una de los nuestros. No temas, no volverás a llevar grilletes nunca más. Te lo prometo. ( Dije con aire de superioridad. )

Nalala: ( se le iluminaron los ojos. ) ¿De verdad? ( Me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. )

Gyororo: Una promesa es una promesa. ( Le respondí con el ego por los aires. )

Nalala: ( Empezó a llorar. ) Ai. Me escuece la cara. ( Dijo flojito. )

Gyororo: ( Me reí. ) No me extraña. Con tus heridas es normal. ( Le sequé las lágrimas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. )

Nalala: ¿Porqué me ayudas?

Gyororo: Eres una keronense, como yo. ( Le dije un tanto molesto por la pregunta, eso significa que no confía en mi. )

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

Nalala: Lo puedes repetir? ( Me preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. )

Gyororo: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué lloras otra vez?

Nalala: Nunca nadie se había referido a mi como una keronense normal. ( dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. )

Gyororo: Mírame, ¿Crees que soy mejor el ejemplo para juzgarte? ( Le pregunté totalmente serio. )

Ella me miró aún más sorprendida.

Nalala: No lo sé. ( Dijo con voz cansada. )

Gyororo: ( me di cuenta de su cansancio ) Mejor descansa, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor, ¿Vale? ( Le dije dulcemente. )

Nalala: Cómo quieras, eres mi amo... ( Se echó y se durmió antes de poder decirle nada más. )


	3. Encuentro 2 parte

Nalala me pertenece y la historia también. Los personajes de Shirara Corps no. El narrador es Nalala en primera persona pasado.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que me escapé. Llegué hasta una pequeña ciudad del norte de mi planeta. En poco tiempo aprendí un montón de cosas sobre todo mi alrededor. Mi espécie se llamaba keronense y teníamos tanto razas enemigas como razas aliadas. Aprendí a escribir y a leer. Y un montón de cosas más. Pero la gente desconfiaba de mi. No dejaban que me acercase a ellos. Estaba sola y tenía miedo. Un día, cuando llovía me resguardé en un túnel de tren abandonado. Ha sido el peor error de mi vida. Allí me capturó, a lo que llaman, un vendedor de esclavos. Al capturarme me pusieros unos grilletes muy apretados en las muñecas. Me dolían mucho. Me pegaron y maltrataron. Durante mucho tiempo estuve de una jaula a otra. Sin casi ni agua y comida. Cada vez que me trasladaban a una jaula lo aprovechaban para pegarme. Nunca me quitaban los grilletes, me apretaban tanto que no tardó en formarse unas enormes heridas en mis muñecas. Me dolía tanto. Me recordaba mis años encerrada con mi padre o mi hermano. No podía llorar. Estaba prohibido, quién lo hiciese lo callaban a palos. También estaba prohibido mirar a la cara. Si hacías eso te pegaban con baras de hierro. Una vez me encarcelaron en la misma jaula que otra chica. Era una ajotrinense bastante adulta de color amarillo. Su mirada no tenía casi vida. Como la mía, pero peor. Pronto se la llevaron y no la volví a ver, pero antes de que se la llevaran me dijo algo que me aterró:

Ajotrinense: Aún eres joven, de momento solo te querrán para limpiar y poca cosa más. Pero en el momento que seas adulta, tu verdadero infierno va a empezar. No sabes qué es sentir como te violan todos los días y a todas horas. Reza para que tu dueño sea poco "cariñoso" o más que desear que estés muerta, vas a desear no sentir nada, y eso es peor que la muerte. Yo ya no sirvo para nada, mis días están contados. Reza para que te vean como algo único que no se puede tocar. Si no, vete preparando.

Ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Esto es lo que se conoce como vivir? No, por favor. Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa. Llegamos hasta un planeta llamado pokopen. En cuanto llegamos el vendedor se acercó a mi.

Vendedor: Llegó tu hora muchacha. Ya es hora de que me aportes algún beneficio. ( Se rió mientras me empujaba hacia otra jaula, llena de otros esclavos. )

Todos eran razas enemigas de mi espécie. Me miraban con desprecio, incluso entre los esclavos no era aceptada. Nos llevaron hasta un mercado negro, creo que de un planeta llamado Pokopen. Ya había estado en otros, pero siempre desde otra jaula y escondida de la vista de todos. Ahora era diferente. Nos obligaron a subir en una especie de altar muy grande y de madera. Y de repente les vi. Eran keronenses. Vi que uno me miraba así que miré a otro lado, no me atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Pero ya casi no me importaba. Si me querían vender, significaba que soy lo bastante adulta para... No quiero ni pensarlo. De reojo vi que el que me miraba me señaló. Quizás quería comprarme, ya me daba igual, ya sabía que futuro me esperaba. Empezó la puja y ellos se acercaron, sin duda íban a comprar a alguien. Al rato de empezar me tocó a mi. Ese hombre se acercó a mi y, inconcientemente, me estremí. Le tenía mucho miedo. Entonces empezó a hablar.

Vendedor: Esta muchacha viene de Keron. ¡Miren su cuerpo! ¡Es única en su espécie! ¡No encontrarán otro keronense parecido! Aunque ahora parece muy joven no tardará en crecer y convertirse en una hermosa dama. Sirve para todo: lavar, cocinar, planchar, etc. Y por no olvidarnos de sus rasgos femeninos." Se rió. Todo el público también lo hizo al entender su... Chiste. Lo hicieron todos menos los keronenses. Yo quise llorar, pero el miedo me lo impedía. Vi como el keronense que me había mirado era cogido de la muñeca por uno de los otros. Me dió la impresión que quería pegar al vendedor. Entones ese monstruo me cogió la cara, haciéndome daño y siguió hablando.

Vendedor: ¡Esta chica es única! Por lo tanto no es barata. Pero como todos ustedes han venido desde muy lejos para ver mis mercancías les voy a hacer una oferta que no podrán rechazar. Recuerden que aquí cobro en yenes, así que hagan las cuentas. ¡Para empezar ofrezco a la chica por 50.000¥! ¿Quién está dispuesto a pagar tal cantidad por un ejemplar único?

La gente empezó a pujar hasta llegar a los 120.000¥. ¿Tan diferente me consideraban como para pagar tal cantidad por mi? ¿ Eso es lo que soy? ¿Un objeto? Justo cuando me iba a vender por esa cantidad, uno del grupo de keronenses ofreció 150.000 por mi. Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Entonces al vendedor se le iluminó la cara. Ahora si, lo había visto: el de antes intentó avalanzarse sobre el vendedor, pero el mismo de antes lo paró. El monstruo me cogió de las cadenas y me dió un fuerte tirón para que le siguiera. El del casco le acababa de pagar la cantidad por mi y él le dió mis cadenas, y ese se las dió al azúl. Me di cuenta que era diferente, como yo.

Vendedor: ( mira al keronense azul ) Que la disfrutes.

Justo después de decir eso el chico le dió un puñetazo en toda la cara a ese monstruo.

Keronense del casco: ¡Gyororo!

Así que ese era el nombre de mi amo. Al menos ya lo sabía. Me gustó el nombre, era bonito, no sé porqué pensé eso. Me hizo una señal para que le siguiera y así lo hice. Estuvimos andando un rato y de repente mi amo se paró y me miró. Inconcientemente yo le miré pero enseguida bajé la mirada aterrada, me iba a caer mi primera paliza por mirarle a los ojos.

Keronense blanco: Le deben haber enseñado a no mirar a los ojos.

Peluche: ¿Porqué?

Azul líquido: Mirar a la cara de tu dueño se cosidera rebeldia y se suele castigar con dolor.

Fantasma: Doku, Doku.

No entendí nada. Pero no parecía muy contento.

Gyororo: No te voy a hacer daño. Mírame, no pasa nada.

Yo le miré sorprendida, pero aún tenía miedo.

Keronense de la túnica negra: Vamos a casa, necesitas tratamiento en esas heridas. ( Dijo señalando todo mi cuerpo. )

Seguimos andando y llegamos a una espécie de mansión. Mi amo me llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta para evitar que los demás entraran.

Gyororo: Siéntante. ( me dijo señalando una cama. )

En ese momento me aterré. Hacía un rato me había dicho que no me haría nada y ahora quería... No, no por favor. No quiero perder mi pureza. El me miró con sorpresa.

Gyororo: No te voy a hacer nada, pero siéntante, ¿Quieres? ( Me preguntó calmadamente. )

Me relajé un poco y me senté, aún no muy convencida. En cuanto me senté me relajé al sentarme por primera vez en algo cómodo, y por lo que parece, él se dió cuenta. Se acercó a mi y me quitó todos los grilletes y cadenas. Le miré con sorpresa y confusión.

Gyororo: Ya te dije que no te voy a hacer daño. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar un botiquín para curarte. ¿Porqué no te lavas un poco? ( Me preguntó intentando ser... Simpático. )

Por un momento intenté decirle algo. Pero no quise hacerlo, tenía miedo.

Gyororo: ¿No puedes hablar?

Me eché las manos al cuello.

Nalala: Me duele... ( Dije con una voz casi inaudible. )

Me dolía muchísimo el cuello por culpa de los grilletes que había llevado durante meses.

Gyororo: ¿Te duele el cuello? ( Me preguntó, por lo que parecía, preocupado. )

Decidí hablar.

Nalala: Todo... El cuerpo... ( Le dije con un dolor en la voz que le hize estremecer. )

Gyororo: Tranquila, pronto te vas a recuperar. Voy a buscarte algo para que te limpies, comas algo y luego voy a por el botiquín. ¿Te parece? ( Me dijo intentando animarme, o al menos eso me pareció. )

Afirmé moviéndo un poco la cabeza.

Gyororo: Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Descansa un poco. ( Me dijo antes de salir de la habitación. )

No me atreví a moverme. Tardó pocos minutos en volver.

Gyororo: Creí que te tumbarías. ( Me dijo confundido. ) Toma, aseate y come. Yo voy a buscar el botiquín de las narices. A ver dónde lo han dejado.

Me dió el jabón y lo demás y se fué. Mientras no estaba me comí todo lo que me había traído, me daba igual si estaba envenenado o drogado, tenía demasiada hambre. Cuando acabé me empezé a limpiar. Tenía un color azabache, y mi color normal era gris. Me lavé con cuidado para no hacerme daño en las heridas. Cuando no me faltaba mucho para acabar de limpiarme decidí cepillarme un poco, tantos nudos no me dejaban limpiarme bien. Volví a limpiarme una vez que tuve el pelo desenmarañado. Me dolían mucho las muñecas, mis heridas se habían abierto al sacarme los grilletes. Lo aproveché para quitarme todo la suciedad de dichas heridas, aunque me dolió muchísimo aguanté, me empezaron a sangrar y no paraban de hacerlo. Mi amo tardaba en volver. Justo después de pensar eso entró a la habitación. Me dió vergüenza que me viera aseandome y dejé de limpiarme.

Gyororo: Siento no haber llamado a la puerta, pero no tengo costumbre de llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto. ( Dijo con una sonrisa. )

Intentaba relajarme, esto estaba claro. Entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba sangrando por las muñecas. Se acercó rápidente y me las examinó. Solté un gemido e hize una mueca de dolor. Rápidamente me limpió y desinfectó todas las heridas. Luego me las bendó para evitar que volvieran a sangrar. Entonces me volvió a mirar.

Gyororo: ¿Cómo te llamas? ( Me preguntó calmadamente. )

Me sorprendí por la pregunta y le miré con cara de no saber qué decir. No sabía que decirle. ¿Mi nombre? No lo recuerdo bien. Mi padre se refería mi como conejito de índias, pero a veces me llamaba de otra manera. Me miró un rato, al ver que no respondía decidió volver a hablar.

Gyororo: ¿No tienes nombre? ( me preguntó curioso )

Afirmé con la cabeza para indicarle que si tenía nombre.

Gyororo: ¿No te acuerdas? Me preguntó.

Parecía curioso.

Nalala: Me... Me llamo... Nalala... ( hablé bastante bajo y débil. )

Gyororo: ( Sonrió. ) Encantado. Yo me llamo Gyororo. ( Me dijo con una voz alegre y, dulce. )

Algo en mí me hizo mirarle, no pude evitarlo, sonreí. Nunca nadie me había hablado de una manera tan... Tierna. Me fijé en sus ojos, eran rojos y escampados por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una mirada que reflejaba alegría, pero algo me decía que no siempre tuvo esa mirada. Parecía bueno, me sacó de ese sitio y me trataba por igual, cosa que, antes, nadie había hecho conmigo.

Nalala: Gracias por sacarme de ahí. ( Le dije un poco más fuerte y animada. )

Gyororo: De nada. Ahora eres una de los nuestros. No temas, no volverás a llevar grilletes nunca más. Te lo prometo. ( Dijo con aire de superioridad. )

Se me iluminaron los ojos.

Nalala: ¿De verdad? ( Le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. )

Gyororo: Una promesa es una promesa. ( Me respondió sincero y alegre. )

Empezé a llorar. Pero la sal de las lágrimas me escocían las heridas de la cara.

Nalala: Ai. Me escuece la cara. ( Dije flojito y avergonzada. )

Gyororo: ( Se rió. ) No me extraña. Con tus heridas es normal.

Me secó las lágrimas con cuidado de no hacerme daño, noté como se me aceleraba el corazón, su tacto... Me gustaba. Pero no entendía porqué me ayudaba.

Nalala: ¿Porqué me ayudas?

Gyororo: Eres una keronense, como yo. ( Me dijo un tanto molesto por la pregunta. )

Abrí mucho los ojos.

Nalala: ¿Lo puedes repetir? ( Le pregunté al borde de las lágrimas. )

Gyororo: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué lloras otra vez?

Nalala: Nunca nadie se había referido a mi como una keronense normal. ( Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza al recordar por lo que he vivido. )

Gyororo: Mírame, ¿Crees que soy el mejor ejemplo para juzgarte? ( Me preguntó totalmente serio. )

Le miré aún más sorprendida, no sabía que responder, estaba claro que era diferente, pero para mí él era normal.

Nalala: No lo se. ( Dije con voz cansada. )

Estaba agotada, había pasado por mucho y solo deseaba dormir. Él se dió cuenta de mi agotamiento.

Gyororo: Mejor descansa, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor, ¿Vale? ( Me dijo dulcemente. )

Nalala: Cómo quieras, eres mi amo... ( Me eché y me dormí. )


	4. El comienzo de todo

La historia me pertenece. Nalala me pertenece. Los miembros de Shurara Corps No me pertenecen. No trato de enriquecerme con ellos, solo hago esto por diversión y hacer que la gente se lo pase bien leyendo mis historias. Par leer este fic. primero se tienen que leer "Encuentro" y "Encuentro 2". El nombre de Nalala viene de "nala" que en swagili significa "regalo".

Nalala ha dormido durante un día entero. Cuando se ha despertado no eran más de las doce del mediodía.

Nalala: ( se despierta y bosteza. Luego se sienta en la cama ) Que bien he dormido... ( mira su alrededor ) Al final no lo he soñado. ( piensa en quienes la rescataron ) ¿Dónde estarán? ( le suena el estómago ) Me muero de hambre... ¿Dónde estará mi amo?

( Poco después de pensar eso, Gyororo entra en la habitación. )

Gyororo: ( la ve ) Vaya, por fin te despiertas. Me empezaba a preocupar. ( se acerca a ella ) ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nalala: ( habla con cierto nerviosismo ) ¿Quieres saber si estoy bien?

Gyororo: ( confundido ) Claro.

Nalala: ( sorprendida ) Me encuentro mejor... Pero tengo... ( habla bajito ) Hambre.

Gyororo: No me estraña, has dormido durante un día entero. Por no contar con lo delgada que estás. Das lástima.

Nalala: ¿He dormido durante un día entero? Lo siento...

Gyororo: ¿Porqué te disculpas? Es normal, parecías agotada. Me juego lo que sea que ese imbécil no te dejaba descansar como es debido.

Nalala recuerda por lo que ha pasado y se pone muy nerviosa y empieza a tener miedo.

Gyororo: ( se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y la reacción de la chica ) Lo siento. No quería recordarte ese sitio.

Nalala: ( intenta tranquilizarse ) No... No pasa nada...

Gyororo: Mejor dejo que descanses algo más. Ya de paso voy y te traigo algo de comer.

Nalala: Si por favor.

Gyororo: Enseguida vuelvo. Tú descansa.

Nalala: Si...

Gyororo va a la cocina y busca algo de comer.

Gyororo: ( busca por los armarios algo para Nalala ) ¡Eh! ¿¡Dónde está la comida!? ¡Pero si hicimos la compra ayer! ( grita a los cuatro vientos. )

Zagege aparece.

Zagege: La hemos escondido.

Gyororo: ( se cabrea ) ¿Porqué?

Zagege: Está claro que la chica no ha comido como es debido durante mucho tiempo, por lo tanto comer mucho o comer ciertos alimentos le podrían dañar el estómago. Tendrá que comer alimentos suaves y lo más líquidos posible. Para evitar sustos.

Gyororo: O sea, que tendrá que comer papillas como si fuera un bebé.

Zagege: Exácto. Y poca cantidad, o lo podría vomitar.

Gyororo: ¿Pero tú has visto lo delgada que está? Debe comer.

Zagege: Pero si lo hace bruscamente podría tener problemas de salud.

Gyororo: ( ya cansado de la discusión ) ¿Y quién lo dice?

Zagege: Lo dice, ya sabes quién, que sabe de estos temas.

Gyororo: ( se queja en voz baja ) Maldita sea. Vale, ¿Qué narices le traigo?

Zagege: Queda sopa de ayer. También le puedes traer un poco de pan. Eso no le hará daño. Y leche, seguro que le gustará.

Gyororo: Parece que le vaya a traer el almuerzo a un crío. ( coje lo que le ha dicho y se va )

Gyororo vuelve a la habitación. Se encuentra a Nalala recostada en la cama, mirando por la ventana.

Gyororo: Ya he vuelto.

Nalala: ( le mira ) Comida. ( se levanta y va rápidamente hasta dónde está él )

Gyororo: ( aparta la comida antes de que la coja ) ¡Hey! Tranquila tigresa. ( deja la comida en una mesita cerca de la cama ) No seas glotona. Si comes rápido te va sentar mal.

Nalala: ( lo mira con desesperación, se muere de hambre y el olor la hechiza ) Tengo hambre. ( pone cara de cachorrito )

Gyororo: ( se ríe ante la reacción de ella ) Vamos, come. Pero lento no quiero que...

Nalala deja de escucharlo y empieza a comer a la velocidad del rayo.

Gyororo: ¡Oye! ¡Que te he dicho poco a poco!

Nalala: ( se acaba la comida y se bebe la leche ) Estaba delicioso. ( dice eso mientras se lame los labios ) ¿Hay más?

Gyororo: No, lo siento. Pero parece que como estás muy delgada comer demasiado te podría causar problemas de salud. Créeme cuando te digo que soy el primero en quejarse.

Nalala: ( se desilusiona ) Oh vaya...

Gyororo: ( se siente mal por ella ) No te preocupes, podrás volver a comer dentro de unas horas.

Nalala: ( se le iluminan los ojos ) ¿¡De verdad?!

Gyororo: Pues claro.

Nalala: ¿Porqué te molestas tanto por mi? Solo soy una esclava...

Gyororo: ( se enfada ) No vuelvas a decir eso NUNCA más. ¿Me oyes? Tu no eres una esclava. Eres de los nuestros, una más del grupo.

Nalala: ( al oír que no es una esclava empieza a llorar, esta vez no le importa que le escueze la cara ) ¿No... No soy... Una esclava? ¿De verdad?

Gyororo: ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Oye, que seamos mercenarios no significa que vayamos matando a todo lo que nos encontremos.

Nalala: ¿Mercenarios? ¿Es lo que soys?

Gyororo: No te vamos a hacer ningún daño. Es más, aún no hemos hecho daño a nadie. Descartando a los idiotas que intentaron matarnos, a esos les dimos una lección.

Nalala: ¿Me vais a obligar a hacer daño a alguien?

Gyororo: Si no quieres no. Que seas de los nuestros no significa que debas ser una criminal. ( la mira curioso, como intentando saber qué piensa )

Nalala: No quiero hacer daño a nadie...

Gyororo: Pues decidido. Se lo voy a decir al jefe.

Nalala: ¿Al jefe? ¿El del casco?

Gyororo: Si, es el señor Shurara. Nuestro líder.

Nalala: ( le invade la curiosidad ) ¿Y los demás?

Gyororo: Son mis compañeros de equipo.

Nalala: ¿Cómo se llaman? ( el sueño la vuelve a invadir. Ahora que ha comido su cuerpo necesita descansar más )

Gyororo: ( se fija en su cara de agotamiento ) Antes duerme. En cuanto te vuelvas a despertar te los presento.

Nalala: ( bosteza ) Me vuelvo a sentir agotada... ( vuelve a bostezar ) ¿En cuanto me despierte podré volver a comer?

Gyororo: ( se ríe un poco al ver que la chica piensa por el estómago ) Por supuesto. Veo que te gusta comer. Eres de los míos. ( se ríe )

Nalala: ( se le pega la risa. Se recuesta en la cama ) Gracias por todo. ( se sonroja un poco. )

Gyororo: De nada. Anda, duerme. En cuando te despiertes bajas y me buscas. ¿Vale?

Nalala: ¿Tendré que salir de la habitación?

Gyororo: No te preocupes, en esta casa estás a salvo. ¿No me has dicho que quieres conocer a los demás? Pues tendrás que salir para conocerlos.

Nalala: Como quieras. ( se duerme )

Gyororo: Es bastante miedosa, pero es fácil ganarse su confianza. ( se va )

Al cabo de varias horas, Nalala se despierta. Son entre las cinco y las seis de la tarde.

Nalala: ( se estira con cuidado para no hacerse daño en las heridas ) Que bien he dormido... ( la suena el estómago ) Tengo hambre. Gyororo dijo que en cuanto me despertase podría volver a comer. Pero tengo que salir. ( se levanta y camina hasta la puerta ) Vamos, no seas miedosa. Ya me han dicho que no tengo nada que temer. ( abre la puerta de golpe y se encuentra, cara a cara, con Dokuku dándole un buen susto. ) ¡AAAAAHH! ¡UN FANTASMA! QWQ ( cierra la puerta y se esconde bajo las sábanas temblando )

El único presente de la casa, excepto Dokuku, es Mekeke que ha oído el grito de la chica y se dirige rápidamente dónde está ella. Lo primero que encuentra es ha Dokuku en un rincón en modo trauma.

Mekeke: ( dirigiéndose a Dokuku ) ¿Te ha confundido con un fantasma, verdad?

Dokuku: Doku... ( llora ) Q.Q [ ¿Porqué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ]

Mekeke: ( suspira ) Voy ha hablar con ella. -.-u ( entra a la habitación y se encuentra un bulto debajo de las sábanas ) ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? ( levanta las sábanas )

Nalala : ( aún con el susto de antes le ve y se da otro susto, saliendo de la cama, gritando y corriendo como una loca por toda la habitación ) ¡AAAAHH! QWQ

Mekeke: ¡Tranquila! ¡Que no te voy...! ¡Que no te voy a hacer daño! ( intenta cogerla pero no lo consigue ) ¿¡Te quieres calmar?! ( la coge ) ¡Que soy tu amigo!

Nalala: ( oye lo último y se para ) ¿Qué?

Mekeke: ¡Por fin! Calmate, ¿Quieres? Soy amigo de Gyororo.

Nalala: Lo... Lo siento, pero he visto...

Mekeke la interrumpe.

Mekeke: ¿Un fantasma? Es Dokuku. ( abre la puerta y le muestra a Dokuku en la misma posición en que lo ha encontrado. ) ¿Ves? Es un keronense gaseoso.

Nalala: ¿Es uno de los vuestros?

Mekeke: Si. Y aunque no se le entiende se lleva bastante bien con los demás.

Nalala: Y tu, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mekeke: Mi nombre es Mekeke. Mekeke el super marionetista.

Nalala: Vaya... Yo me llamo Nalala.

Mekeke: Lo sé, Gyororo nos lo dijo.

Nalala: ¿Os ha hablado de mi?

Mekeke: Claro, no parábamos de hacerle preguntas. Al final contestó para no oírnos. ( se ríe )

Nalala: Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está Gyororo?

Mekeke: Está en una misión. Tendrías que verlo visto: no paraba de protestar.

Nalala: ( bastante curiosa ) ¿Porqué?

Mekeke: Porqué quería ocuparse de ti.

Nalala: ( sorprendida ) ¿De verdad?

Mekeke: No sé porqué te sorprendes, hasta ahora solo le conocías a él.

Nalala: Tengo hambre.

Mekeke: Veo que Gyororo no mentía cuando me ha dicho que piensas por el estómago.

Nalala: ( se avergüenza ) ¿Ha dicho eso?

Mekeke: Tranquila, no es nada malo. Nos gusta que te sientas lo suficientente confiada para abrirte un poco a nosotros.

Nalala: Gyororo me dijo que soy una más de vosotros. Que no me haréis nada.

Mekeke: Bueno, eso de no hacerte nada... Me gusta ligar bastante, si algún día coqueteo contigo espero que no te enfades. Me sale de dentro. ( se avergüenza un poco y sonríe ) Mejor vamos a la cocina a por algo de comer. ¡Vamos Dokuku! Deja de lloriquear. Todos te hemos confundido con un fantasma. Incluso el jefe. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Ven conmigo, Nalala.

Dokuku: ( se enfada y se encara con él ) ¡DOKUDOKUDOKU! ¡DOKU! ¡DOKUDOKU! O.O*

Mekeke: Vale, vale... Retiro lo dicho...

Dokuku: ( se va cabreado ) ¡Doku!

Mekeke: ¿Qué le pasa?

Nalala: ( sabe como se siente Dokuku, al igual que ella también es diferente ) Le has insultado al decirle que parece un fantasma. Es diferente y se lo has recordado burlándote de él.

Mekeke: Jope... ¿Es que lo entiendes?

Nalala: No sé qué ha dicho, pero sé que estaba relacionado con lo que le has dicho. Sé mejor que nadie que es que te critiquen por tu aspecto.

Mekeke: Uy... Bueno, luego le pediré perdón. Vamos a la cocina.

Los dos van hasta la cocina. Nalala le sigue bastante inquieta. Se muere de hambre.

Mekeke: ( va a un armario y coge algún que otro ingrediente ) Vamos a ver: me han dicho que debes comer poco.

Nalala: Jo... ( hace morros )

Mekeke: ( sonríe al ver su reacción ) Y debes comer solo cosas suaves, para evitar sustos. Ha sobrado puré de patata. Zagege me ha dicho que el pan y la leche también los puedes tomar.

Nalala: ( se le hace la boca agua ) Me da igual, quiero comer.

Mekeke: ( se ríe ) Que glotona. Anda, que te lo preparo.

Mekeke le calienta la comida y se la da. Nalala no tarda ni cinco minutos, bien contados, en comérselo todo.

Mekeke: Comes más deprisa que yo.

Nalala: ¿Puedo tomar más?

Mekeke: No. Tengo órdenes. Lo siento.

Nalala: Jo...

Mekeke: Es por tu salud. Dentro de unos días ya podrás comer más.

Nalala: ( piensa en voz alta ) Ansío ese día.

Mekeke: ( se fija en sus bendas ) Ya no me acordaba. Tengo que cambiarte las bendas y ver como están tus heridas.

Nalala: ( en eso desconfía, prefiere que lo haga Gyororo ) ¿No puedo esperar a que vuelva Gyororo? ( habla con miedo )

Mekeke: ¿Para qué? Si quien sabe de curar soy yo. Lo que él sabe se lo enseñé yo. No tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer nada.

Nalala: ( aún insegura ) Prefiero esperarle.

Mekeke: Como quieras pero él no sabe coser heridas, y por la descripción que me dió, te tengo que coser parte de la piel de las muñecas en cuanto se cure la infección. Si eso se te sigue infectando adiós manos. Tú misma, cuando antes te las curemos, menos peligro. ( se pone bastante serio )

Nalala: ( se lo piensa ) Vale...

Mekeke: Voy a por el botiquín. Ya de paso a buscar a Dokuku.

Mekeke va en busca de Dokuku, pero como no lo encuentra desiste y va a por el botiquín.

Mekeke: Ya he vuelto. Vamos al salón.

Van al salón y se sientan en el sofá.

Mekeke: Pensé que estarás más cómoda aquí que en una silla. Dame las manos.

Nalala: ( se las da ) No me hagas daño...

Mekeke: Depende de como tengas las muñecas, puede que te haga daño. ( le quita las bendas ) Por Keron... Que salvaje...? ( gruñe enfadado ) Como esta infección no se te cure como es debido, vete despidiendo de tus manos.

Nalala: ¿¡Qué?!

Mekeke: Tranquila, el senyor Shurara te lo podrá curar con sus poderes. Pero de momento te lo voy a limpiar. ( le limpia y desinfecta las dos muñecas ) Ya está.

Nalala: Me duelen.

Mekeke: Eso significa que el desinfectante funciona. Te dejará de doler si te tomas esto. ( le da una aspirina ) Esta aspirina también es un desinfectante, pero te lo debes tragar.

Nalala: ( no se fia ) Ya me han drogado varias veces, no me lo pienso tomar.

Mekeke: Oye, si pudiera me tomaría una para que veas que no intento nada, pero tomarse una aspirina cuando no se tiene nada, mal asunto. Si no te lo quieres tomar ahora vale, pero en cuando llegue Gyororo te la tomas. ¿Entendido?

Nalala: ( le empieza a coger miedo ) Va... Vale...

Mekeke: ( se da cuenta de como le mira ) No debes tener miedo, hago esto por tu salud. Mejor ve a descansar. Vuelve a tu habitación. Yo voy a buscar a Dokuku.

Nalala vuelva a la habitación y se queda ahí hasta que oye una voz conocida.

Nalala: ( se levanta de golpe ) ¡Gyororo! ( sale de la habitación )

Nalala baja hasta el salón. Allí se encuentra con todo el mundo.

Pumama: ¡Eh! ¡La invitada nos ha venido a hacer una visita! ( habla tan enérgico como siempre )

Zagege: Por lo que parece ya no tiene tanto miedo.

Gyororo: Veo que te encuentras mejor. ( se hacer ca a ella )

Nalala: Si. ¿Dónde estabas?

Gyororo: En una misión. Mejor no te cuento los detalles.

Nalala: Oh... Vale.

Mekeke: ¿Ahora que Gyororo ha vuelto, te vas a tomar la pastilla? ( dirigiéndose a Nalala )

Todos: ¿Eh?

Gyororo: ¿Que pastilla?

Mekeke: Para tratar la infección de las muñecas.

Gyororo: ( mira a Nalala ) ¿No te la has tomado?

Nalala: Bueno yo... Em...

Mekeke: No se fía de mi y cree que quiero drogarla.

Gyororo: Te puedes fiar de todos. Que no te vamos a hacer nada.

Nalala: Lo sé, pero... Me cuesta confiar...

Mekeke: Pero en Gyororo si confías. Que morro. ( se cruza de brazos )

Giruru: Es normal, hasta ahora solo había tenido contacto con él.

Shurara: ( analiza a la chica con su casco ) [ aunque se tome eso no podrá salvar sus manos. ] Nalala, acércate.

Nalala: ¿Que? ( le tiene un poco de miedo )

Gyororo: Haz lo que te dice.

Nalala: Vale... ( se acerca a Shurara )

Shurara: Quitadle las bendas.

Gyororo le saca las bendas a Nalala.

Shurara: Enséñame las manos, pequeña.

Nalala hace lo que le dice.

Shurara: Lo que pensaba. Es imposible salvar tus manos.

Nalala se estremece y los demás se horrorizan.

Gyororo: ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?! ( está acojonadísimo )

Nalala: No por favor... ( empieza a llorar ) No quiero perder mis manos...

Shurara: No hace falta que llores. Yo te lo puedo curar.

Nalala: ¿¡De verdad!?

Shurara: Con algo a cambio: quiero que formes parte del equipo y nos ayudes con las misiones. Nos iría bien una chica en el grupo.

Nalala: ¿¡Que?! No quiero matar a nadie.

Shurara: Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, solo quiero que nos ayudes en las misiones de robo de información o parecidos. ¿Trato hecho?

Nalala: ( se lo piensa ) ¿No voy a hacer daño a nadie?

Shurara: Si tu no quieres no.

Nalala: Vale. Accedo. Trato hecho.

Shurara: Quédate muy quieta.

Le apunta las muñecas con la lanza, de ella sale una luz amarilla e impacta en la chica. Al cabo de pocos segundos la luz desaparece y las heridas ya no están.

Nalala: ( se mira las muñecas asombrada ) Mis... Mis heridas... Ya no están. ( se le ilumina la cara y como acto reflejo abraza a Shurara ) ¡GRACIAS! ¡Es el mejor!

Todos se quedan congelados.

Todos los chicos: ¿¡Pero que...?! O.O

Shurara: Pequeña, puedes darme las gracias dándome la mano, no hace falta que me abraces. ( está un poco sorprendido )

Nalala: ( se da cuenta de lo que hace ) ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! ( se separa ) ¡Lo siento mucho!

Shurara: Da igual. Eso demuestra que me tienes afecto y por lo tanto vas a sernos fiel. ( se va )

Nalala: ( super contenta ) ¡Si! ¡Eso no lo dude jefe!

Gyororo: ( alucina ) Jope, eso no me lo esperaba.

Los demás: Yo tampoco.

Nalala: ( los mira ) ¿Os pasa algo? He hecho algo malo para que me miréis así?

Pumama: No, que va. Es que no nos esperábamos que le fueras a abrazar. ( le sonríe )

Nalala: Nunca había hecho algo así. ( dice un poco avergonzada )

Pumama: No pasa nada. ( extiende los brazos ) Me das otro a mi y asunto arreglado.

¡CLANK!

Pumama: ¡Au! ( se soba la cabeza )

Gyororo: ¡El senyor Shurara le ha curado las heridas! ¡Tu no has hecho nada por ella! ¡No tiene porqué hacerte caso! ( cabreadísimo )

Nalala no puede evitar reírse de la situación.

Gyororo: ( la oye reír y la mira sorprendido ) ¿Te estás riendo?

Nalala: ( se asusta ) ¡Lo siento!

Gyororo: ¿¡Que dices?! ¡Si te has reído! Hasta ahora no lo habías hecho. ( le sonríe a su manera )

Nalala: ¿No os enfadáis?

Mekeke: ¿Enfadarnos? ¡Estás mucho más guapa así!

Gyororo le lanza una mirada asesina haciendo que se estremezca.

Pumama: ( se levanta con un chichón ) Au.

Nalala: ( se acerca a Pumama ) ¿Te has hecho daño?

Pumama: Si me abrazas se me cura.

¡CLANK!

Gyororo le vuelve a pegar.

Pumama: ¡AU! ( cae al suelo )

Gyororo: ¡Sigue insistiendo y te lanzo un láser! O.O* ( ultra-super-protector con la chica )

Zagege: Si le sigues pegando va a quedar más tonto de lo que ya es.

Nalala: No le peguéis. ( levanta a Pumama medio ido )

Gyororo: ( en plan broma ) ¿Porqué? Es divertido.

Nalala: No es divertido que te peguen.

Todos se quedan muertos. Por un momento han olvidado de dónde viene.

Gyororo: Era solo una broma. Vale, si no quieres que le pegue, no lo haré. Pero si me provoca no soy responsable de lo que le haga. U.U

Nalala: ¿Estás bien? ( dirigiéndose a Pumama )

Pumama: Sobreviviré. ( se levanta del todo ) Cambiando de tema, ¿Aún no nos hemos presentado, verdad?

Nalala: Pues no.

Pumama: Yo me llamo Pumama, encantado de conocerte. ( la abraza )

Gyororo le da una auténtica paliza.

Gyororo: ¿¡QUE TE HE DICHO?!

Nalala se queda ahí, en blanco.

Nalala: ¿Qué...?

Zagege: ( se le acerca ) Déjalos. Yo me llamo Zagege y soy el asasin del grupo.

Nalala: ¿Un qué?

Zagege: Un asesino que trabajaba para las fuezas de Keron.

Nalala: ¿¡Eres un asesino?!

Zagege: Los asasins son muy comunes en nuestro planeta, no te sorprendas.

Nalala: Va... Vale...

Zagege: ( se ríe ) No me debes tener miedo, soy de los tuyos.

Nalala: ( traga saliva y se fija en los demás ) ¿Y ellos?

Zagege: Chicos, acercaos.

Los demás se acercan.

Yukiki: Yo me llamo Yukiki.

Nalala: ( lo mira curiosa ) Tienes una forma un tanto extraña.

Yukiki: Antes era un muñeco de nieve hasta que Shurara me dió vida própia.

Nalala: ¿Qué es un muñeco de nieve? ¿Y qué es la nieve?

Yukiki: ( forma una pequeña tormenta en su mano, dejando un poco de nieve sobre ella ) Esto es la nieve. ( le alarga la mano. )

Nalala: ( toca la nieve ) Está frío.

Yukiki: No es más que gotas de agua congeladas. ( se gira y en un lado del salón invoca una tormenta más fuerte creando un muñeco de nieve, pero sin los detalles de la nariz y la boca ) Y esto es un muñeco de nieve.

Nalala: Que bonito. *.* ( se va y lo toca ) También está frío. ¡Mola!

Yukiki: ( mira a los demás con una sonrisa triunfante y aire de superiodidad. ) Superadlo.

Los demás le miran con rábia.

Robobo: ( se acerca a Nalala ) Tipo de sangre: A+. ADN: keronense y cánido.

Nalala: ¿Quién eres?

Robobo: Mi nombre es Robobo. Te estoy analizando.

Nalala: ¿Porqué?

Robobo: Es mi trabajo: analizo y guardo toda información que obtengo.

Nalala: Ah, vale. Mientras no me hagas cosas raras...

Mekeke: ( se acerca ) Robobo, déjala, no tienes que analizarla. ( lo aparta de ella )

Nuii: ( se acerca a Nalala ) Hola... Me llamo Nuii.

Nalala: ¡Que preciosidad! ( lo coge y lo abraza )

Giruru: ( también se le acerca ) Nos has salido muy cara. Más te vale sernos útil.

Gyororo oye eso y se lanza a por él.

Gyororo: ¡No te atrevas a amenazarla!

Giruru lo ve venir y le da tal ostia, que lo empotra contra la pared boca a bajo.

Nalala: ¡Gyororo! ( corre hacia él )

Gyororo: ( cae al suelo ) Gyoro... X.X

Nalala: ( se pone a su lado de rodillas ) Gyororo, ¿¡Estás bien?!

Gyororo: ( más muerto que vivo intenta hacerse el fuerte levantándose ) No es nada... X.X ( se desmaya )

Nalala: ( se enfada y pierde todo el miedo del cuerpo ) ¿¡Porqué has hecho eso?!

Giruru: Veo que de repente no tienes miedo. ( habla con un tono de burla )

Nalala: ( le gruñe ) A ti no te voy a hacer caso. ( ayuda a Gyororo a levantarse ) Levanta.

Gyororo: ( recupera la conciencia y se levanta ) Esta te la guardo, Giruru.

Giruru: ¿Y que vas a hacerme? Tus ataques no me afectan. ( se cruza de brazos )

Gyororo: ( pasa de él ) Vámonos.

Gyororo se lleva a Nalala a su habitación.

Yukiki: ( se asegura que ya no están ) Voy ganando~. ( sonríe triunfante y con aire de superiodidad. )

Mekeke: Que morro. Yo la conozco antes que tu y me ganas. Que rollo.

Pumama: ( se levanta lleno de moratones ) ¡Puma! Gyororo pega más fuerte que antes. Pero he conseguido abrazarla, con eso he ganado puntos.

Robobo: La apuesta es ridícula. No sé porqué participo.

Mekeke: Porqué no tienes otra. El que pierda va a tener que ser nuestro esclavo durante todo un día.

Yukiki: ( se dirije a Giruru ) Te lo has currado, has conseguido que te odie. Si sigues así ya sabemos quién perderá la apuesta.

Giruru: Yo no participo en esta apuesta.

Mekeke: Todos participamos en esta apuesta. El último que se gane su confianza hará todo lo que queramos durante un día entero.

Giruru: Que tontería. ( se va )

Yukiki: Ya podemos descartar a dos: El senyor Shurara y a Nuii.

Mekeke: ¿A Nuii porqué?

Yukiki: Porqué es un peluche y ya sabes que a las chicas les gustan. Y por no contar que tiene un aspecto muy tierno. Con todo eso es imposible que Nuii le caiga mal.

Mekeke: Tiene lógica. ( suspira ) ¿¡Porqué?! ¡Incluso un peluche me vence! Más bajo no puedo caer.

Pumama: Al menos tu le has dicho algo agradable, no como cierto ninja de las sombras que va y le dice que es un asesino. ( empieza a reírse )

Zagege: Pillo la indirecta. Y no soy un ninja, soy un asasin. ¿Qué queríais? ¿Que la engañase?

Mekeke: Tu al menos has sido simpático. ¡NO CÓMO CIERTO TIPO DURO HECHO DE AGUA!

Giruru: ( desde la otra punta de la mansión ) ¡LO HE OÍDO!

Mekeke: ¡ES LO QUE PRETENDÍA!

Pumama: A ver si vais acabar en el hospital. ( se ríe )

( Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gyororo )

Gyororo: Es que no se callan. Me ponen de los nervios. ( se va a la puerta y la abre ) ¿¡OS QUERÉIS CALLAR?!

Todos: ¡TU NO MANDAS!

Gyororo: ¡PERO SI PEGO!

De repente todas las sombras de sus compañeros aparecen y le atizan.

Sombras: ¡Y NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! ( las sombras desaparecen )

Gyororo: Gyoro... ( está al suelo medio ido )

Nalala: ( rueda los ojos ) ¿Siempre estáis así?

Gyororo: ( se levanta ) Si. No somos ranas si no nos peleamos. ( cierra la puerta y se sienta a su lado )

Nalala: ¿Y porqué?

Gyororo: Supongo que nuestros carácters chocan.

Nalala: ¿Tu y yo también discutiremos? ( habla un tanto triste y baja la cabeza )

Gyororo: Y porqué tendríamos que pelear? Si me caes genial. ( lo dice sin pensar. Se pone rojo al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho )

Nalala: ( lo mira sorprendida ) De verdad?

Gyororo: Cl... Claro.

Nalala lo abraza. Él se pone súper-rojo.

Nalala: Tú también me caes muy bien.

Gyororo: ( no sabe qué hacer. Nunca le habían abrazado antes ) O/O

Nalala: ( lo suelta un poco avergonzada ) Lo siento, pero creo que he descubierto que cuando alguien me cae bien le abrazo...

Gyororo: No... No pasa nada... Tú tranquila. ( se cae de lado y se desmaya )

Nalala: ¡Gyororo! ¿¡Estás bien?!


	5. Quizás ¿Le quiero?

Nalala me pertenece y la historia también. Los personajes de Shurara Corps no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión. No busco enriquecerme con ellos. ( para leerte este fic. tienes que leer "El comienzo de todo". )

Cuando sale esto "( )" es que se dice lo que está haciendo el personaje.

Cuando sale esto "[ ]" es lo que piensa el personaje. En el caso de Dokuku es la traducción de lo que dice.

Después de recuperarse, Gyororo decide volver con los demás mientras Nalala descansa.

Gyororo: ( baja las escaleras ) ¡Eh! ¡Ya me estais contando vuestro numerito! ( llega hasta dónde están los demás. )

Pumama: ¿De que numerito hablas?

Gyororo: Quiero saber porqué sois tan... Cursis con ella. Presentandos con normalidad, siendo simpáticos con ella... Venga ya. No me creo que de repente seáis tan normales.

Zagege: ¿No sabes que a una dama se la debe tratar con respeto?

Gyororo: Ya sé que te crees un galán y todo esas chorradas. Pero, ¿Y los demás? ( pregunta amenazante )

Mekeke: Me gusta ligar, ya lo sabes. ( se encoge de hombros )

Pumama: Yo soy simpático de nacimiento.

Gyororo: Más bien idiota de nacimiento. ( mira a Yukiki ) ¿Y tu? Con lo frío que eres siempre, qué te ha dado por ser tan agradable con ella? ( lo mira sin fiarse )

Yukiki: A ti no te importan mis asuntos.

Gyororo: Veo que el Yukiki de siempre ha vuelto. ( sonríe sarcásticamente ) Lo echaba de menos.

Robobo: Yo solo la he analizado a medias. Mekeke me ha interrumpido.

Mekeke: A las damiselas no se les "analiza".

Todos: Mira quién habla. El que se pasa todo el día mirando chicas. T.T*

Mekeke: He dicho analizar, no mirar. U.U

Todos: Para tí es lo mismo.

Gyororo: ¿Donde está Giruru? ( pregunta mandón )

Yukiki: Si te lo decimos vas a acabar, otra vez, en el hospital.

Gyororo: Va a ser él quién acabe a allí.

Mekeke: A Giruru no le afectan tus ataques.

Gyororo: No me lo recuerdes.

Pumama: Está buscando Dokuku. Lo he visto hace un momento en el patio de atrás.

Gyororo: Me voy a dar una vuelta. ( intenta irse )

Zagege: Gyororo, quieto parado.

Gyororo: ( refunfuña ) ¿Qué?

Zagege: Si Giruru te mata, ¿Me dejas a Nalala como herencia? ( por dentro se parte se risa ) XD

Gyororo: ( se aguanta las ganas de matarlo ) No me cabrees.

Zagege: ¿Eso es un no?

Gyororo: ( se lanza sobre Zagege ) ¡Te lo he dicho!

Zagege se convierte en sombra y se traslada a otro punto de la habitación.

Gyororo: ( no lo ve venir y se estampa contra el suelo ) Gyoro... Que porrazo... ( se levanta medio mareado ) Au.

Zagege: ( ríe ) Que lento eres.

Gyororo: ( de repente piensa en Nalala, por alguna razón tiene la necesidad de saber como está. Aún sabiendo que hace diez minutos estaba con ella. ) Paso de tí. ( se vuelve invisible y se va ) Porqué necesito saber como está? Hace un momento estaba con ella. ¿Qué me pasa? ( entra en su habitación y se encuentra a Nalala dormida. Vuelve a ser visible y se queda empanado mirándola )

Sin que Gyororo se entere, Zagege aparece a su lado, mirando a Nalala con una sonrisa pícara.

Zagege: Es bonita, ¿Verdad? XD

Gyororo: Pues... ( se da cuenta que Zagege está a su lado y se da un susto tremendo ) ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?!

Con el grito Nalala se despierta sobresaltada.

Nalala: ( se despierta ) ¿¡Qué pasa?!

Zagege: ( se descojona ) ¡Que cara... Has... Has puesto! ( se cae al suelo de tanto reírse. )

Gyororo: ( se cabrea ) ¿¡Que haces en mi cuarto?!

Zagege: ( sigue riendo ) ¡Te... Te deberías haber... Visto! XD

Nalala: ¿Me he perdido algo? ( no entiende nada )

Zagege: ¡N... Nada... Da igual! ( se descojona aún más )

Gyororo: ¡Te odio! ( se lanza sobre él )

Los dos empiezan a pelearse, saliendo de la habitación.

Nalala: Creo que... Voy a seguir durmiendo... ( se hecha y se duerme )

Nalala sigue durmiendo hasta la mañana siguente. Se despierta muy temprano.

Nalala: ( bosteza ) Qué hambre... ( mira el reloj de la mesita de noche ) Sólo son las 06:00pm. ( se levanta ) Voy a ver si alguien está despierto. ( sale de la habitación ) [ Parece que todos duermen. ]

Giruru está haciendo guardia, oye unos pasos y va a ver quién es.

Giruru: ( habla bajo ) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nalala: ( se asusta al oírlo pero consigue no gritar ) Qué susto... Yo... Tengo hambre...

Giruru: Es muy temprano vuelve a tu habitación.

Nalala: No quiero, tengo hambre... Y no tengo sueño.

Giruru: Que cabezota. Vale, pero luego te vuelves a tu cuarto.

Nalala: De acuerdo.

Van a la cocina.

Giruru: Come lo que quieras.

Nalala: Se supone que solo puedo comer alimentos suaves.

Giruru: Haz lo que te plazca.

Nalala: ( hace morros y se come una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y un poco de leche ) Ya he terminado.

Giruru: Ahora regresa a tu habitación.

Nalala: ¿Y tú que haces despierto?

Giruru: A mi no me hace falta dormir.

Nalala: ¿Porqué? ( sorprendida )

Giruru: Desde que me convertieron en esto no me hace falta ni dormir ni comer.

Nalala: ¿Te convirtieron? ¿Eras un experimento?

Giruru: ¿No es obio? Tanto Dokuku como yo lo fuimos.

Nalala: ( piensa en voz alta ) Como yo...

Giruru: ( la oye y se sorprende ) ¿Qué? ¿Lo fuiste?

Nalala: ( asiente con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, triste ) Mi parde y mi hermano me utilizaron. Por eso soy así.

Giruru: Ven conmigo.

Los dos van al patio de atrás, llegando al bosque y dando un paseo alrededor de la casa.

Giruru: ¿Tu aspecto es el que tienes de nacimiento?

Nalala: ( triste ) No... Antes era normal... Ahora soy medio lobo.

Giruru: Antes dijiste que los que te convirtieron fueron tu padre y tu hermano.

Nalala: Para ser exáctos mi hermano.

Giruru: ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó?

Nalala: Lo intentaré...

Nalala le cuenta su vida, entre sollozos, desde el día que su madre murió a manos de su padre hasta el día en que la salvaron de ese vendedor de esclavos.

Giruru: Tranquila. ( le seca las lágrimas ) Ya pasó.

Nalala: ( intenta tranquilizarse ) Tengo miedo de que mi hermano me encuentre y me... ( cae de rodillas derrotada por el miedo )

Giruru: ( entiende su miedo ) Eso no va a pasar. Nosotros te protegeremos. Todos. Así que no tengas más miedo.

Nalala: ( le mira ) ¿De verdad?

Giruru: Puedes estar segura, pequeña. No somos fáciles de vencer. ( la ayuda a levantar ) Y menos si sólo es un loco. No llores más. Nosotros no lloramos.

Nalala: ¿Como lo superaste?

Giruru: Tenía a mi hermano y él me tenía mi. Y tu nos tienes a nosotros.

Nalala: Que cambio de actitud. Ayer no podías ni verme.

Giruru: Que esto quede entre nosotros dos.

Nalala: Dirás entre nosotres tres.

Giruru: ¿¡Qué?! ( se gira ) Dokuku. Qué susto.

Dokuku: ( se les acerca ) ¡Doku! ¡DokuDoku! ( vuela alrededor de Nalala )

Giruru: Dokuku dice que él te apoyará en todo lo que te haga falta.

Nalala: Gracias Dokuku. ( mira a Giruru ) Gracias Giruru.

Giruru: De nada, pequeña.

Nalala: ( decide cambiar de tema ) No sabía que un bosque pudiera ser tan bonito. ( mira su alrededor )

Giruru: Te gusta la naturaleza, por lo que veo.

Nalala: Si. Para mí es un símbolo de libertad.

Giruru: Para Dokuku también es un símbolo de libertad y todo eso. Aunque yo prefiero la ciudad. Lástima que no pueda volver a ninguna.

Nalala: Puede que algún día vuelvas a la normalidad.

Giruru: Ojalá. Pero no creo que pase. Nos hemos hecho a la idea.

Nalala: La esperanza es lo último que se debe perder.

Giruru: Sabias palabras. Pero al menos soy fuerte. No está todo perdido.

Nalala: ¿Me enseñarás?

Giruru: ¿A qué? ( pregunta confuso )

Nalala: A ser fuerte.

Giruru: Si quieres, te puedo enseñar algo.

Nalala: Me encantaría.

Giruru: ( se fija en una de las ventanas de la mansión. ) Gyororo se ha despertado.

Nalala: ¿Como lo sabes?

Giruru: Nos está observando.

Nalala: ( se fija en la ventana que mira Giruru ) Es verdad. ( se va corriendo a verle, pero se para enseguida ) ¿Venis?

Giruru: Creo que solo te busca a tí.

Nalala: Como queráis. Hasta luego. ( se va pero vuelve al momento ) No digais nada sobre mi pasado. Me lo prometeis?

Giruru: No te preocupes. Ve, Gyororo te espera.

Nalala: Hasta luego. ( se va )

Giruru: Tan pequeña y ha tenido que pasar por todo eso.

Dokuku: ¡Doku! ¡DokuDoku!

Giruru: ¿¡Qué dices?! No le tengo cariño. Solo le tengo pena. Que es diferente.

Dokuku: ¡Doku! ¡Doku! [ Si, seguro. ]

Mientras tanto Nalala llega hasta dónde está Gyororo.

Nalala: ¡Gyororo! ( le salta encima ) ¡Buenos días!

Gyororo: ( se sorprende ) Nalala. ¿Qué hacías con Giruru y Dokuku?

Nalala: ( se baja ) Nada, solo hablamos un poco. En el fondo Giruru es bueno.

Gyororo: ( se la queda mirando como si hubiera dicho una tontería ) ¿Giruru? ¿Nuestro Giruru? ¿El Giruru en estado líquido?

Nalala: Si.

Gyororo: ( mira para otro lado y se pone una mano en la cabeza ) ¿Estoy en una pesadilla?

Nalala: ¡Que va! Es el mundo real.

Gyororo: ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Nalala: ( niega con la cabeza ) Al contrario, me encuentro mejor que ayer.

Gyororo: ¿De verdad? ¿Y has desayunado?

Nalala: Si, pero he comido poco y cosas suaves. Como me dijiste.

Gyororo: Buena chica. ( le acaricia la cabeza )

Nalala: ¡Oye! ¡Que no soy un perro! ( hace morros )

Gyororo: ( se ríe ) Era broma, no he podido evitarlo.

Nalala: ( se le queda mirando haciendo morros, no le gusta que la traten como a un perro, pero sabe que lo dice de broma. ) Gyororo.

Gyororo: ¿Si?

Nalala: Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por lo profundo del bosque, pero tengo miedo de perderme, ¿Me acompañas?

Gyororo: ¿A que viene ese interés por el bosque?

Nalala: Para mí los bosques son un símbolo de libertad y me gustaría...

Gyororo la interrumpe.

Gyororo: ¿Sentirte libre?

Nalala: Si.

Gyororo: Si solo es dar un paseo no hay problema. Vamos, como algo y nos vamos.

Nalala: ( sonríe ) ¡SI!

Gyororo desayuna y los dos se van al bosque. Al cabo de un rato.

Nalala: ¡Que divertido! ( salta por todos lados, dando volteretas y oliendo todo tipo de flores )

Gyororo: ( un poco más atrás ) No te vayas lejos, o te perderás.

Nalala: ( sigue riendo pero empieza a sentirse muy cansada ) ¿Qué me pasa? Me empiezo a encontrar mal... ( deja de moverse y se recuesta en un arbol )

Gyororo: ( la ve e intuye que le pasa algo ) ¡Nalala! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ( se acerca rápidamente ) ¡Nalala, contestame!

Nalala: Me encuentro muy mal... ( se desmaya )

Gyororo: ¡Nalala! ( la coge en brazos y la lleva de vuelta a la mansión ) ¡Aguanta!

Corre tan deprisa como puede.

Gyororo: ( entra al salón ) ¡Chicos ayudadme!

En el salón están casi todos, a excepción de Shurara y Nuii.

Mekeke: ¿¡Que ha pasado?! ( le arrebate a Nalala y la lleva al sofá. )

Los demás se apartan para dar paso a Mekeke. En cuanto Nalala está recostada, todos se acercan mientras Zagege la examina.

Zagege: Tiene mucha fiebre. ( se gira para ver a Gyororo ) Ya me estás contando que ha pasado.

Gyororo: Estabamos en el bosque cuando de repente...

Zagege lo interrumpe.

Zagege: ¡IDIOTA! Como se te ocurre llevarla a un lugar donde es fácil que enferme?!

Giruru: ¿¡No se te ha metido en la cabeza que nunca la han vacunado?! ¡Viene de un vendedor de esclavos! ¡Por Keron! ¿¡No ves que está débil?! ¡Una enfermedad común puede acabar con ella! ¿¡Que quieres?! ¿¡Matarla?!

Gyororo: ¡Si hubiera sabido eso no la habría llevado! ( está muerto de miedo, no quiere que a Nalala le pase nada )

Yukiki: ( observa a Nalala ) Solo con verla ya se ve que su fiebre va en augmento. Un simple resfriado la puede matar.

Gyororo: ( se horroriza al sentir eso ) ¿Que?

Mekeke: Ya lo has oído.

Nalala: ( con la poca conciencia que le queda intenta hablar ) Gyororo...

Todos: Nalala.

Gyororo: ( se acerca ) A sido mi culpa, soy un idiota.

Nalala: ( le mira ) No es... No es tu culpa... ( pierde el conocimiento )

Gyororo: ( la coge en brazos ) Vamos a mi habitación.

Se la lleva a su cuarto. Allí le ponen una toalla húmeda en la frente. Zagege utiliza la "visión analítica" para ver en que estado se encuentra exáctamente.

Zagege: Está a cuarenta de fiebre, si sigue augmentando no podremos hacer nada.

Pumama: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Zagege: Robobo hazle un análisis completo. Averigua que tiene y busca todas las opciones posibles para su recuperación.

Robobo: Recibido. ( empieza a analizar a Nalala )

Zagege: En cuanto sepamos que tiene actuaremos lo más rápido posible. De momento tenemos que conseguir que le baje la fiebre.

Mekeke: En la biblioteca hay libros sobre como hacerlo, voy a ver. ( se va rápidamente )

Yukiki: ( mira a Nalala ) Le cuesta respirar. Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

Pumama: Tengo una idea.

Pumama le cuenta lo que tiene pensado. Todos están de acuerdo.

Pumama: ¡Allá voy! ( dibuja unas grandes llamas de fuego y chasca los dedos volviéndolas reales. )

Yukiki: ¡Mi turno! ( crea una gran tormenta de nieve en dirección a las llamas. )

Las llamas de fuego y la tormenta chocan y, al chocar, se crea una gran nuve de vapor que se disipa por toda la habitación. Gracias a eso Nalala consigue respirar mejor.

Zagege: Perfecto.

Gyororo: ( cambia la toalla de Nalala por otra más húmeda ) Aguanta.

Mekeke vuelve a la habitación.

Mekeke: He encontrado algo. ( les enseña un libro ) Este libro trata sobre las plantas medicinales de este planeta. He buscado en la sección de fiebre alta y hay una muy eficaz que se encuentra por esta zona. Si vamos al bosque deberíamos encontrarla.

Giruru: Yo y Dokuku iremos a buscarla.

Gyororo: Voy contigo. Tengo mejor vista que tú y Dokuku, si hay esta planta por aquí, la encontraré antes que vosotros.

Giruru: Está bien. Vamos. ( arranca la hoja que contiene el dibujo de la planta )

Mekeke: ¡Eh! ¡Que ese libro lo compré yo! Q.Q

Los tres se van.

Mekeke: El dinero me lo devuelven. O.O*

Mientras tanto en el bosque empiezan a buscar. Media hora después aún no han encontrado nada.

Gyororo: ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Donde está la planta de las narices?!

Giruru: ¡Cálmate!

Gyororo: ¡No me da la gana! Ha sido por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera dejado venir...

Giruru: Deberías pensar en lo que haces.

Gyororo: ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú estabas en el bosque con ella cuando me he levantado! ¿¡Qué hacíais allí?!

Giruru: Estaba cerca de la casa, por seguridad y lo que hacía con ella a tí no te incumbe.

Gyororo: ( se pone celoso ) ¡Ya me estás contando de qué hablabais!

Giruru: ¡De nada!

Gyororo: ¡Mentira!

Dokuku aparece.

Dokuku: ¡DokuDokuDoku! ¡DokuDoku! ¡DokuDokuDoku!

Giruru: ¿¡Has encontrado una?!

Gyororo: ¿¡Donde?!

Dokuku: ¡Doku! ( les muestra el camino )

Los dos lo siguen.

Giruru: ¡Allí! ¡En lo alto del precipicio!

Gyororo: Voy a por ella.

Giruru: ¿¡Que?! ¡No vayas, es demasiado peligroso! ¡Tenemos que rodear todo el bosque para llegar a esa planta sin peligro! Ya encontraremos otra!

Gyororo: No! No hay tiempo! ¡Lo más rápido será escalar esta pared! ( empieza a escalar el precipicio, enseguida se da cuenta que la pared es de roca que se desprende fácilmente. Sigue escalando más despacio. ) Mierda. Si me caigo no lo cuento.

Giruru: ¡Gyororo baja de ahí!

Dokuku: ( sube hasta donde está él ) ¡Doku! ¡DokuDokuDoku! [ ¡Baja! ¡Te vas a matar! ]

Gyororo: ( no entiende que ha dicho, pero se lo imagina ) ¡Me da igual si me mato, pero voy a conseguir la maldita planta! ( sigue trepando hasta llegar a la planta, la coge y empieza a bajar. ) ¡Ya la tengo!

Giruru: ¡Baja despacio! ¡No tengas prisa!

Gyororo: ¿¡Qué crees que hago?! ( las piedras donde se aguanta ceden y empieza a caer desde lo alto del precipicio. ) ¡Aaaaaah!

Giruru: ¡GYORORO!

Gyororo consigue cogerse en un saliente tras chocar con varios salientes más. Pero a los pocos segundos este saliente cede y cae, pero al caer de menor altura sobrevive a la caída con varias contusiones y arañazos.

Gyororo: ( intenta levantarse ) Mal... Maldita sea... Tengo que llevarle la planta a... Nalala…

Giruru: ( va hasta dónde está Gyororo ) Gyororo, ¿¡Estás bien?!

Gyororo: ( consigue levantarse ) La tengo… ( le enseña la planta )

Giruru: Bien hecho, pero no vuelvas a jugarte la vida así. Nalala no se lo perdonaría si te pasara algo por su culpa.

Gyororo: Dejemos los sermones para luego. Debemos regresar.

Regresan a la mansión.

Giruru: ¡La tenemos!

Mekeke: ¡Dádmela!

Mekeke coje la planta y hace la medicina.

Mekeke: Ya está. Con esto debería bastar. ( levanta la cabeza de Nalala y consigue que se lo trague. )

Nalala: ( se despierta por el sabor ) Puaj... Que asco...

Mekeke: En breve te deberías sentir mejor.

Zagege: ( se fija en Gyororo ) ¿Qué te ha pasado? Porqué estás lleno de rasguños?

Gyororo: ( haciéndose el duro ) Nada, me he caído de un precipicio.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ?!

Gyororo: Estoy bien. Solo tengo arañazos. ( se mueve energicamente, pero para de golpe al sentir punzadas en el cuerpo. ) Ai. Vale, quizás no tan bien.

Robobo: Ya se que le pasa a Nalala.

Mekeke: ¿Qué es?

Robobo: Tiene un resfriado normal. Pero en su estado es peligroso. Tiene que reposar, recuperar energías y evitar cualquier contaminación que agrabe su estado.

Zagege: Traduciendo: Dormir, comer y no salir de la habitación.

Nalala: ( se levanta y se sienta ) Mi cabeza... Ya no me da vueltas.

Gyororo: A sido por mi culpa. Lo... ( gira la mirada ) Siento...

Todos se sorprenden.

Zagege: ¿¡Qué has dicho?!

Mekeke: Gyororo pidiendo disculpas. ¡No me lo creo!

Pumama: ¡Puma! Creo que él también ha enfermado.

Gyororo: ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Nalala: Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Casi te matas por mi culpa.

Gyororo: No digas tonterias. Aunque esto no hubiera pasado, de alguna manera u otra me habría jugado la vida igual. ( dice esto con una sonrisa nerviosa )

Nalala: Aún así lo siento.

Gyororo: Pues si quieres que te perdone ya te estás recuperando de ese resfriado. A dormir, comer y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación.

Nalala: ( hace morros ) Lo dicho, que estaré encerrada y aburrida.

Todos se ríen. Al cabo de poco deciden dejarla descansar. El único que se queda es Gyororo. Nalala se estira en la cama y se le queda mirando.

Gyororo: ( se fija en que le mira ) ¿Qué pasa? ( pregunta curioso )

Nalala: Nada, sólo me preguntaba que, si este es tu cuarto y duermo en él... ¿Dónde duermes tu?

Gyororo: Tenemos una habitación de sobra. Está al lado del cuarto de Mekeke.

Nalala: ¿Y yo porqué duermo en tu cuarto y no en ese? Sería lo lógico.

Gyororo: En realidad ese cuarto es de una amiga. Pero hace tiempo que se fué y como no viene mucho lo utilizo yo.

Nalala: ¿Una amiga?

Gyororo: Si... Apereció de golpe, literalmente. Se dió el golpe de su vida en la mesa de reuniones. Es muy largo de explicar. Pero es una antigua amiga de Zagege y Pumama. Tiene mucho carácter. Pero tiene muy buen corazón y es la chica más fuerte que conozco. Creéme cuando te digo que es mejor no hacerla enfadar.

Nalala: ¿Y como se llama?

Gyororo: ( se está unos segundos pensando ) No te lo voy a decir.

Nalala: ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

Gyororo: Ya la conocerás. Que se presente ella. Que tiene un ego muy, pero que muy grande. Se cree la chica perfecta.

Nalala: ( por alguna razón se pone celosa ) ¿Y tu creés que es perfecta?

Gyororo: Es como una hermana mayor para mi. Y todo el mundo sabe que los hermanos pequeños tienden a joder a los mayores. ( se ríe ) Tengo ganas de que vuelva. ( ríe diabólicamente )

Nalala: ( se sorprende ) ¿Hermana mayor?

Gyororo: Si... Pero no les digas a los demás lo que te he dicho. Me da vergüenza... Por no contar que se reirían de mí el resto de sus vidas. T.T*

A fuera empieza hacer mal tiempo. Grandes nuves de tormenta se posicionan en la zona de Tokio y alrededores. Un par de minutos después la tormenta ruge con fuerza con fuertes vientos y fuertes rayos y truenos.

Nalala: ( se asusta ) ¡Aah! ( abraza a Gyororo ) ¡Tengo miedo!

Gyororo: ( se pone colorado ) ¿¡Q... Qué haces?! O/O

Nalala: Las tormentas... Me dan miedo... Me recuerdan... A mi pasado... ( tiembla y llora suavemente )

Gyororo: Es solo una tormenta. No te va a pasar nada. Estás conmigo. ( le acarícia la cabeza )

Nalala: ( deja de llorar y le mira ) ¿Estarás siempre conmigo?

Gyororo: ( la pregunta lo coge desprevenido ) Pu... Pues claro... ( gira un poco la mirada avergonzado ) Siempre estaremos juntos. ( se pone un poco rojo por la situación )

Nalala: ¿Me lo prometes?

Gyororo: ( le mira soprendido ) Nalala... ( sonríe alegre ) Te lo prometo. Siempre seremos amigos.

Nalala: Si... Amigos. ( Por alguna razón esta palabra le duele. Y ella no entiende el porqué, siempre ha querido tener amigos y ahora que por fin tiene uno le duele decir esta palabra. ) [ Amigos... Pienso en él y esta palabra me duele, ¿Porqué? ¿Es que quizás lo que estoy sintiendo por él no es amistad? ] ( le mira ) Gyororo...

Gyororo: ( la mira ) ¿Si?

Nalala: ( se sonroja ) Eres el mejor. ( le besa en la mejilla, luego se recuesta en su pecho y se duerme oyendo sus latidos acelerados ) [ Creo que yo... No lo sé... Quizás... ¿Le quiero...? ]

Gyororo se queda ahí quieto. Si se quedó de piedra cuando le abrazó ahora se ha quedado como un rubí. Igual de tieso y rojo. El corazón le va a mil por hora y no tiene idea de que hacer. Simplemente se queda ahí, sin recordar ni su nombre.


	6. Adaptándome a los demás

**Los personajes de Shurara Corps no me pertenecen. Nalala si me pertenece y la historia también. No dejo que nadie use ni mi historia ni mi orikero sin MI permiso. **

Gyororo se desmaya poco después de que Nalala se duerma. Cuando se despierta ya es de día.

Gyororo: ¿Mm? ( aún tumbado mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se ha dormido con Nalala encima. ) ¿¡Pero qué...?! ( se levanta rápido pero intentando no despertar a Nalala. )

Nalala: ( nota que Gyororo se mueve y se despierta ) ¿Eh? ( le mira medio dormida ) Buenos días. ( se levanta y se sienta )

Gyororo: ( sin poder decir palabra ) Yo...

Nalala: ( aún medio dormida le mira ) ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

Gyororo: H... Hemos...

Nalala: ¿Hemos? ¿Hemos, qué? ( lo mira confusa, inclinado un poco la cabeza )

Gyororo: Dor... dormido juntos... ( completamente rojo )

Nalala: ( se le ilumina la cara y le abraza ) ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche! ¡No sé si hubiera podido dormir sola! ( está muy contenta y habla con la máxima inocencia. )

Gyororo: ( se da cuenta de la inocencia con la que habla y se tranquiliza ) De nada... Pero ni una palabra a los demás.

Nalala: ( le suelta ) ¿Porqué? ( confusa )

Gyororo: Bueno... Tú simplemente no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Vale?

Nalala: ( aún un poco confusa ) Como quieras.

Gyororo: [ Si los demás se enteran de esto estoy muerto. Va a ser el tema principal para reírse durante el resto de sus vidas. ]

Nalala: ( le suena el estómago ) Tengo hambre... ( sonríe avergonzada )

Gyororo: ( sale de sus pensamientos ) Yo también tengo hambre. Voy a buscarte algo de comer.

Nalala: Quiero ir yo.

Gyororo: Nalala, debes descansar.

Nalala: Me encuentro bien. Te prometo que si en algún momento me encuentro mal me iré a la cama. Te lo prometo. ( lo mira con ojos de cachorrito abandonado )

Gyororo: ( suspira y cede a la mirada de la chica ) Vamos a comer.

Nalala: ¡Si!

Gyororo no puede evitar reír al ver la reacción de la chica. Bajan y se encuentran a Zagege, Yukiki y a Robobo.

Nalala: ¡Buenos días!

Gyororo: Hey.

Zagege: Buenos días pequeña.

Yukiki: Hola Nalala.

Robobo pasa de ellos, simplemente continúa repasando unos datos que tiene que dar a Shurara.

Nalala: ( huele un aroma que le parece delicioso ) Que bien huele. *.* ( se le hace la boca agua )

Zagege: Estoy haciendo tortitas.

Gyororo: ¿Y eso? Si no te gusta cocinar. ( confuso )

Zagege: ( se encoge hombros ) Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres?

Gyororo: ¿Hace falta que me lo preguntes?

Zagege: ¿Cuantas quieres?

Gyororo: Seis.

Zagege: Eres un glotón, vas acabar engordando.

Gyororo: Estoy todo el día espiando sin poder comer. Por la mañana es cuando más puedo comer. ( molesto por insinuarle que se está poniendo gordo )

Nalala: ( no ha oído nada a partir de tortitas. El olor la hechiza ) ¿Puedo comer de eso?

Zagege: Pues claro. La otra razón por la que las estoy haciendo es porque tu las puedes comer.

Nalala: ¡Bien!

Yukiki: ( sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico ) Zagege eres un pelota. ( no aparta la vista del periódico )

Zagege: Y tu un muermo que no consigue novia. XD ( tiene una sartén en las manos ) Y no te quejes o el desayuno te lo preparas tu. T.T ( le apunta con la sartén )

Yukiki: Lo que tu digas. ( el como si nada )

Nalala: ( llena de curiosidad se acerca a Yukiki ) ¿Que estás leyendo?

Yukiki: El periódico. ( desinteresado )

Nalala: ( empieza a leer ) ¿Tokio? ¿Que es eso?

Yukiki: La cuidad donde vivimos.

Nalala: Oh. No lo sabía.

Zagege: Pequeña, a comer.

Nalala: ¡SI! ( se sienta en una silla en medio de Yukiki y Gyororo )

Yukiki: ¡No me grites en la oreja!

Nalala: Ups... Lo siento...

Zagege: ( pone los platos con la comida ) Buen provecho.

Nalala: ( empieza a comer ) ¡Que bueno! ( sigue comiendo )

Zagege: Me alegra saber que te gustan.

Gyororo: ( con la boca llena ) No están nada mal.

Zagege: Traga antes de hablar. U.U*

Yukiki: ( se pone un trozo en la boca pero lo aparta rápidamente ) ¡Ay! Quema. —.—*( muy molesto )

Zagege: Las acabo de hacer. Espera a que se enfríen.

Yukiki: ( gruñe molesto ) A veces odio estar hecho de nieve.

Nalala: Ya estoy. ( supercontenta )

Todos: ¿Eh?

Gyororo: ¿Ya estás?

Nalala: Si.

Zagege: ( ríe ) Mekeke no mentía cuando dijo que comes más deprisa que él.

Nalala: Por cierto... ¿Dónde estás los demás? ( mira por los lados y por detrás )

Yukiki: Durmiendo. Aunque ya deberían haberse levantado.

Zagege: ¿Porqué no los vas despertar?

Nalala: ¡Vale!

Nalala se levanta, pone el planto para lavar y sube las escaleras a toda prisa.

Zagege: ( ríe ) Que inocente es.

Gyororo: Os lo dije. ( sigue comiendo )

Mientras Nalala entra en uno de los cuartos.

Nalala: ¿Hola?

La cortina está puesta, dejando solo un pequeño rayo de luz ilumine la habitación. El cuarto está lleno de botes de pintura, caballitos y papeles garboteados. Al fondo se ve una cama con un bulto dentro.

Nalala: ( se acerca a la cama ) Este cuarto huele muy mal. Jo... Que olor a pintura tan fuerte... ( se tapa la nariz )

Se oyen unos suaves ronquidos dentro del bulto.

Nalala: ¿De quién es este cuarto?

Se acerca más y ve a Pumama dormido con la boca abierta y los brazos extendidos. Con la cabeza colgando de la cama boca arriba y babeando un poco.

Nalala: Él se llama Pumama si no me equivoco. ( lo zarandea un poco ) Despierta. Ey, levanta, ya es de día.

Pumama gime un poco molesto, pero sigue dormido.

Nalala: ( molesta ) ¡Despierta!

Pumama gime de nuevo pero sigue dormido.

Nalala: No se despierta. ( vuelve a sentir el olor de las tortitas ) Ya lo tengo. ( se acerca al oído de Pumama y le susurra ) Es hora de desayunar.

Pumama: ( aún dormido ) Mm... Desayunar... ( ronca un poco )

Nalala: ( sonríe ) Hay tortitas.

Pumama: ( se despierta y se levanta de golpe ) ¡A comer! ( se va sin enterarse de que le ha despertado Nalala )

Nalala: ( está perpleja ) ¿Que ha...?

Nalala sale del cuarto y entra en el de al lado.

Nalala: ¿Hola? ¿De quién es este cuarto?

El cuarto es igual que el otro pero éste está lleno de marionetas de todos los tamaños y el suelo está lleno de astillas y trozos de madera.

Nalala: ( anda con cuidado para evitar hacerse daño con las astillas y se dirige a la cama ) Este cuarto huele a madera y pegamento... Este olor me suena. T.T ( se acerca a la cama ) ¿Pero que...? Si no hay nadie.

Una marioneta se acerca por detrás de ella.

Marioneta: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nalala: ( se pone tensa, se gira y al ver la marioneta se da un buen susto ) ¡Aaaaaaa! ( se cae al suelo del susto ) OWOU

Marioneta: ¡Ey! ¡Que soy Mekeke!

Nalala: ¡Mekeke no es un títere! ¡Y no está hecho de madera! OWOU ( acojonada )

El títere se cae al suelo y al lado aparece Mekeke.

Mekeke: ¿Ves? Es una de mis marionetas. Uso mi antibarrera para ocultarme.

Nalala: ( se relaja ) Que susto... ¿Pero porqué me has asustado?

Mekeke: Yo no te he asustado, te has asustado sola. T.T Yo solo te he preguntado que haces en mi cuarto.

Nalala: Vengo a despertarte.

Mekeke: Pues como puedes ver ya estoy despierto. ( le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse )

Nalala: ( coge la mano de Mekeke y se levanta ) Ya lo veo. Oh, me olvidaba, hay tortitas para desayunar.

Mekeke: Que raro, solemos comer cereales. A ninguno nos gusta cocinar de buena mañana.

Nalala: Las está haciendo Zega... No... Zuge... Uy... No me acuerdo de su nombre... ( se pone roja de la vergüenza y se rasca la nuca ) —/—U

Mekeke: Querrás decir Zagege.

Nalala: ¡Si! ¡Es ese nombre!

Mekeke: [ La madre que lo... El muy aprovechado lo ha hecho para que la chica le coja cariño. ] Bien, pues voy a bajar. ¿Me acompañas?

Nalala: Claro. ( le sonríe )

Bajan a la cocina.

Mekeke: Hola. Me han dicho que para desayunar hay tortitas, ¿Es verdad?

Pumama: ¡Si! ¡Y están deliciosas! ( se mete dos tortitas de golpe en la boca )

Mekeke: ¿Pumama? ¿Qué haces levantado?

Pumama: Intento zamparme todas las tortitas que puedo. ( se pone otras dos tortitas enteras en la boca )

Mekeke: ( mira a su alrededor ) ¿Estáis todos?

Gyororo: Si. Hoy te toca limpiar a ti.

Mekeke: ¡MIERDA! ¡Tendré que limpiar todo esto yo!

Gyororo: Lo que no entiendo es como Nalala ha podido despertar a Pumama.

Pumama: ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Si me he despertado solo.

Nalala: No. Te he despertado yo.

Pumama: Yo lo único que sé es que oí una voz que me decía que había tortitas para comer y he bajado para zamparme todas las que pueda. ( se vuelve a poner dos tortitas en la boca )

Gyororo: ( mira de reojo a Pumama, molesto ) Y decís que yo soy el glotón.

Nalala: ( sonríe y mira a Mekeke ) Pero porqué tienes que limpiarlo todo tú?

Mekeke: ( molesto ) Pues porqué tenemos la política de que el primero que se levanta hace el desayuno y el último lo limpia todo.

Yukiki: Normalmente el último en levantarse es Pumama.

Zagege: Y tú eres el primero. Por eso nunca podemos comer nada caliente para desayunar. ( lo mira un poco molesto )

Yukiki: Levantate antes que yo y haz lo que te plazca para desayunar. Haz como hoy. ( se encoge hombros y habla desinteresadamente )

Nalala: Chicos.

Todos: ¿Si? ( la miran curiosos )

Nalala: Dónde están Giruru y Dokuku?

Zagege: Se han ido con Shurara para una misión.

Nalala: ¿Y Nuii?

Gyororo: En mi cuarto... Bueno, dónde duermo yo. Lo dejo allí cuando no lo necesito.

Nalala: Owww... Pobrecito... Lo voy a buscar.

Gyororo: Nalala déjalo.

Nalala se va sin hacerle caso.

Mekeke: Deja que vaya, no hay nada malo en que esté con él un rato. Es un peluche y ella es aún infantil, inmadura e inocente.

Gyororo gruñe molesto, pero se queda sentado.

Zagege: ¿No estarás celoso? ( empieza a reírse )

Todos se ríen, incluso Robobo.

Gyororo: ( se queda con cara de sorpresa y se pone rojo ) ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es un maldito peluche! T/T*

Shurara, Dokuku y Giruru entran en la cocina.

Shurara: No es un peluche maldito, simplemente le di vida. Nada de maldiciones.

Gyororo: Jefe. Ha llegado pronto.

Shurara: Ha sido, incluso, más fácil de lo que creía.

Dokuku entra en el cuerpo de Pumama.

Dokuku/Pumama: Al final el jefe se ha encargado él solo. No nos ha necesitado. ( sale de su cuerpo )

Pumama: Puma... ( se desmaya ) X.X

Shurara: Gyororo, ve a casa de los Hinata y consigue más información.

Gyororo: A sus órdenes. Chicos, como le hagáis algo a Nalala os parto las piernas. ( se va )

Zagege: Que directo. ( como si nada )

Mekeke: ( ríe ) No se da cuenta de que él mismo levanta el rumor de que está enamorado de ella.

Zagege: De rumor nada. Lo conozco y os aseguro que le gusta. ( sonríe maliciosamente )

Yukiki: Tu cara me dice que quieres divertirte con eso.

Zagege: Y lo voy a hacer. Pero más adelante. Cuando la chica se acostumbre a nosotros. Si viera como nos comportamos normalmente le daría un ataque. ( ríe burlonamente )

Yukiki rueda los ojos.

Giruru: ( se fija en la cocina ) ¿Habéis cocinado?

Pumama: Zagege. Ha hecho tortitas.

Shurara: Pero si odias cocinar.

Zagege: Y lo odio. Pero he ganado puntos con la chica. No pienso ser el criado de nadie. Aunque sólo sea por un día. U.U

Giruru: Respecto a eso a mi y a Dokuku ya nos podéis descartar. ( hablar con cierto tono divertido )

Todos: ¿Que?

Giruru: Ya lo habéis oído. U.U

Mekeke: ¿Qué? ¿Como que ya os podemos descartar? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Giruru: Lo que tu no eres. Ser normales.

Zagege: Que irónico. Siendo de agua y gas no es que os podáis llamar muy normales.

Giruru: Di lo que quieras, pero nosotros no perderemos la apuesta. ( se va seguido de Dokuku )

Mekeke: ( empieza a darse cabezazos en la pared ) No me lo creo... Esto me está destrozando la moral... El insensible de Giruru ha conseguido que la chica le coja cariño antes yo.

Yukiki: Que pena. ( habla irónicamente )

Zagege: Pues debería molestarte. Todos creíamos que quién perdería la apuesta serías tú o Giruru. Y mira, Giruru ya está descartado. ¿Quién crees que tiene más puntos para perder?

Yukiki: ( lo mira con una mezcla de ignorancia y molestia ) Sinceramente, tú. ( vuelve a mirar el periódico ) Tú mismo le dijiste que eres un asesino. Muy buena, te tiene miedo aunque ahora no lo parezca.

Zagege: ( parte por la mitad el cucharón que tiene en las manos ) Serás hijo de...

Yukiki le interrumpe.

Yukiki: ¿Hijo de quién? Pero si no tengo madre. Literalmente, soy un muñeco de nieve. U.U

A Zagege le empieza a brillar el ojo.

Mekeke: ( se acojona ) Ostia... A Zagege le brilla el ojo...

Pumama: ( se acojona ) Vámonos muy despacio...

Pumama, Robobo y Mekeke se apartan lentamente de ellos.

Yukiki: ( le mira de reojo ) Yo de tú no lo haría.

Zagege: Dame una buena razón.

Yukiki: La chica te está mirando.

Todos miran a la puerta de la cocina y ven a Nalala con Nuii en los brazos. Parece asustada al mirar a Zagege. Zagege clava una mirada asesina a Yukiki.

Zagege: Pequeña, no está bien escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

Mekeke: ¿Cuanto has oído?

Nalala: Desde... Lo del cucharón... ( claramente está asustada )

Nuii: ¿Qué pasa?

Nalala: Na... Nada... Mejor volvamos al cuarto de Gyororo. La verdad... Es que aún me encuentro un poco mal. ( se va )

Mekeke: ( suspira ) Genial. Ahora está acojonada. Cuando Gyororo vuelva nos va a partir las piernas.

Pumama: Ha dicho que aún se encuentra un poco mal.

Zagege: Normal. Ayer por poco la palma.

Yukiki se levanta y se va.

Mekeke: ¿A dónde va?

Pumama: No sé.

Robobo: Ni lo sé ni me importa. ( él a lo suyo )

Zagege: ( molesto ) Ya me lo imagino.

Yukiki llama a la puerta de Nalala.

Nalala: ¿Si?

Yukiki: Soy Yukiki. ¿Puedo entrar?

Nalala: Cl... Claro.

Yukiki entra en el cuarto y se encuentra a Nalala recostada en la cama abrazando a Nuii.

Yukiki: ¿Como te encuentras?

Nalala: Medio bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Yukiki: ( le toca la frente ) Tienes un poco de fiebre.

Nalala: Estás frío. ( la mano fría de Yukiki sobre su frente caliente le parece una sensación muy agradable )

Yukiki: Ya deberías saber que estoy hecho de nieve. ( aparta la mano )

Nalala se queja al notar la vuelta del calor sobre su frente.

Yukiki: ( coge la toalla de ayer y la enfría con su hielo ) Túmbate.

Nalala hace lo que le dice.

Yukiki: ( le pone la toalla en la frente ) ¿Mejor?

Nalala: Si. Gracias.

Yukiki: De nada. Duerme, lo necesitas. Nuii, vigilala y si pasa algo nos avisas.

Nuii: Entendido.

Nalala: ( abraza más fuerte a Nuii ) Buenas noches.

Yukiki espera a que se duerma y luego sale de la habitación. Justo delante de la puerta se encuentra a Zagege con los brazos cruzados y claramente molesto.

Zagege: ¿Y decías que yo soy pelota? T.T*

Yukiki: ( sonríe triunfante ) No me gusta perder. Ya lo sabes. ( se va )

Zagege se queda ahí refunfuñando.

Un par de horas después Nalala se despierta, y al sentirse mejor baja atraída por el olor a comida.

Nalala: Hola.

Mekeke: Ey, Hola. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Nalala: Si. Estoy mejor.

Mekeke: Anda, siéntate vamos a comer enseguida.

Todos comen. Cuando acaban algunos se van. Pumama, Nalala y Yukiki son los únicos que se quedan en la cocina.

Nalala: ( fregando los plantos ) Y ahora, ¿Que hacemos?

Pumama: ( fregando platos ) Lo que quieras. Estas son las horas muertas del día. A estas horas hacemos lo que nos place. No solemos tener mucho trabajo a estas horas del día.

Yukiki: ( en la mesa de la cocina tomando un té frío ) Puedes aprovechar estas horas para explorar la mansión.

Pumama: O nos puedes preguntar cosas.

Nalala: ¿Como qué?

Pumama: Lo que quieras. Sobre el tiempo. Sobre la casa. Sobre el tipo más guay, guapo y listo que has conocido. ( dice esto haciendo poses guays )

Nalala: ( ríe un poco, acaba de lavar el último plato y se sienta al lado de Yukiki, mirando a Pumama. ) Pues... ¿Porqué llevas un pincel gigante por todas partes?

Pumama: Con este pincel puedo materializar todo lo que pinto. Desde a una flor a un dinosaurio y mucho más. ¡Yeah! ¿¡Soy el mejor o no soy el mejor?! ¡Pues claro que lo soy! ¡Puma! ¡Puma! ¡Puma!

Nalala: ¿De verdad? ( supercontenta ) ¿Me puedes dibujar algo?

Pumama: Claro. ( con unos movimientos muy precisos dibuja un lirio, lo materializa y se lo da ) Una bonita flor para una chica bonita.

Nalala: ( coge la flor y se pone roja ) ¿Crees que soy bonita?

Pumama: ¡Pues claro que lo eres!

Nalala: ( acerca la flor a su pecho y baja la mirada ) Pero... Si soy un monstruo...

Yukiki: ( se levanta sorprendido al oír eso ) ¿Pero qué dices?

Pumama: ( deja de sonreír y se acerca a ella ) No digas eso. No eres ningún monstruo. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Nalala: Mucha gente...

Yukiki: ¿Esa gente te conocía?

Nalala: ( niega con la cabeza ) No creo que ni supieran mi nombre.

Pumama: ¿Entonces porqué les escuchas? ( la coge por los ho hombros ) Escuchanos a nosotros. ( le sonríe ) Al menos nosotros sabemos tu nombre.

Nalala sonríe.

Yukiki: Por una vez Pumama tiene razón. ( se sorprende ) ¿He dicho yo eso?

Nalala se ríe.

Pumama: ( coge la mano de Nalala ) Vamos, te enseñaré mis obras de arte.

Pumama se lleva a Nalala a su cuarto.

Nalala: ¡Ay! ( se tapa la nariz con las dos manos ) Que peste...

Pumama: Si, el olor a pintura es un poco fuerte. Abriré la ventana. ( abre la ventana )

Nalala: ( intentando aguantar el olor se fija en la cantidad de dibujos que hay en las paredes ) Wow. Que cantidad de dibujos. ¿Son todos tuyos?

Pumama: ¡YEAH! ¿¡A que molan?!

Nalala: ( se fija en un dibujo con forma de lobo dibujado a estilo tribal ) Si. Son muy bonitos. ( se queda embobada mirando el dibujo del lobo )

Pumama: ( se da cuenta del dibujo que mira la chica ) ¿Te gusta?

Nalala: Si. Pero aunque se distingue un lobo, el dibujo es un poco raro.

Pumama: Eso es porqué lo he dibujado con el estilo tribal. Este estilo se usa muchas veces para tatuajes. Dime que, al menos, sabes que son los tatuajes.

Nalala: Si, sé que son. Aunque he visto mucho que son feos, hay algunos bonitos.

Pumama: Como los míos.

Nalala: Por ejemplo. Aunque no se si yo me haré uno algún día.

Pumama: Si te quieres hacer uno piensa en cual y ten presente que una vez puesto no te lo vas a poder quitar. Así que pon cabeza en este tema. ( le toca la frente con el dedo índice cariñosamente )

Nalala: De acuerdo. ( se fija en los botes de pintura ) Oye... ¿Me dejarías dibujar algo? Por favor... [ No pienses en el olor... Distráete... ]

Pumama: ( se le ilumina la cara ) ¡Claro! Usa las pinturas y los pinceles que quieras. Puedes pintar directamente en la pared.

Nalala: ¡Gracias!

Nalala coge un bote de pintura y empieza a pintar en una de las paredes. Pumama ve que tiene cierto talento con el pincel, cosa que le agrada.

Pumama: Tienes talento.

Nalala: ¿De verdad?

Pumama: ¡Por supuesto!

Cuando acaba de pintar Nalala da unos pasos atrás para observar su obra.

Nalala: Pues no sé que decir... Se supone que es un lobo... Pero parece un gato.

Pumama: Que sea de color lila no ayuda. ( se ríe alegremente ) ¡Hey! ¡El arte es así! ¡Dejas que tu imaginación te guíe y dibujas lo que quieres cuando quieres! ¡A mi me encanta! ¡Es una verdadera obra de arte!

Nalala: Gracias. Eres muy amable. ( le sonríe cálidamente )

Pumama: De nada pequeña.

Nalala: ( le caen pequeñas lágrimas ) Es que no puedo con el olor... ( sale del cuarto tapándose la nariz )

Pumama: ( la sigue ) Ya te acostumbrarás.

Nalala: ( tose un poco y le lloran los ojos ) Lo siento...

Pumama: No pasa nada. Los demás tampoco les gusta este olor. Aunque no tienen una reacción tan fuerte. ( sonríe )

?: Por lo que parece tiene el sentido del olfato bastante desarrollado.

Pumama: El ninja de las sombras ha llegado. ( habla con cierta burla )

Zagege aparece.

Zagege: Te dije que no soy un maldito ninja. ( se acerca a Nalala ) ¿Estás bien?

Nalala: Si, es solo que el olor me ha mareado un poco. Era muy fuerte.

Zagege: La próxima vez que entres en su cuarto haz lo que hacemos los demás.

Nalala: ¿Y qué hacéis?

Zagege: Nos ponemos una mascarilla o un pañuelo en la boca. Hablando de eso. ( saca un pañuelo de color rosa claro con unas llamas de color lila oscuro ) Ten. Esto es para ti. ( se lo entrega )

Nalala: ( sorprendida lo coge con cuidado y se lo queda mirando ) ¿Es para mi? ¿Porqué?

Zagege: Bueno, ahora eres de los nuestros y todos tenemos algún objeto que nos define. Pumama tiene su pincel, Mekeke su marioneta, Gyororo a Nuii, Yukiki su gorro, Robobo ya es un objeto en sí, el jefe tiene su casco y yo mi bufanda. Tú no puedes ser diferente a nosotros. ¿Te gusta? ( le habla cálidamente )

Pumama lo mira con una mirada de sorpresa mezclado con molestia. Sabe que hace eso para no perder la apuesta.

Nalala: Me encanta... ( le brillan los ojos de la emoción ) ¿Como me lo pongo?

Zagege: Trae, te lo voy a poner.

Nalala se lo da.

Zagege: Date la vuelta.

Nalala hace lo que le dice. Zagege se lo coloca en el cuello dándole una forma triangular.

Zagege: Ya está.

Nalala: ( se gira para mirarlo a la cara ) ¿Me queda bien? ( pregunta un poco avergonzada )

Zagege: ( sonríe ) Te queda perfecto.

Pumama hace morros. No quiere que Zagege le gane y menos que la chica le caiga mejor Zagege que él.

Pumama: Yo creo que le falta algo. ( baja rápidamente las escaleras, llega a la cocina, coge la flor de antes y vuelve con ellos ) No te muevas. ( le pone la flor encima de la oreja izquierda ) Listo, ahora si que estás perfecta.

Zagege: ¿De verdad? La flor es un poco grande.

Nalala debe recolocarse la flor porqué se le cae a cada momento.

Pumama: Eso lo puedo arreglar. ( dibuja un lirio más pequeño, lo materializa y se lo pone a Nalala, quitándole la otra flor ) Ahora. ¿Se te cae?

Nalala: No. No se me cae.

Zagege y Pumama la miran más detalladamente y se sorprenden. Los dos se dan cuenta que con un par de detalles Nalala está muy linda. Si lo mezclan con la mirada tímida que tiene, sin duda, les resulta una de las chicas más hermosas que han visto. Los dos se sonrojan.

Nalala: ( se fija en sus cara ) ¿Porqué me miráis así?

Pumama y Zagege se miran, dándose cuenta que ambos se han sonrojado, se sorprenden y giran la cara avergonzados.

Pumama y Zagege: No nada. Estamos bien. ^/^ ( sonríen nerviosamente )

Nalala: Estáis rojos.

Zagege: ( se reajusta la bufanda ) ¿No empieza a hacer calor? ( habla nerviosamente ) ^/^U

Pumama: Si, un poco de calor si que hace... ^/^U

Nalala: Yo estoy bien.

Zagege: ¿Porqué no vas a enseñarle tu nuevo look a Yukiki?

Pumama: Si eso, seguro que le gustará.

Nalala: Vale, como queráis. ¿Pero de verdad creéis que le gustará?

Pumama: Es idiota si no se enamora de ti. ( le giña el ojo )

Nalala: ( se pone roja al oír eso ) Si tú lo dices... ( se va )

Zagege y Pumama se quedan empanados mirando como se va.

Zagege: ¿La has visto? O/O

Pumama: Wow... Y tanto que la he visto. O/O

Los dos se miran.

Zagege y Pumama: ¡Es mía! ( empiezan a pelearse )

Mientras Nalala baja hasta la cocina.

Nalala: Hola...

Yukiki: ( sin mirarla ) Ya te has cansado de Puma... ( la mira y se queda embobado mirándola. Le ocurre lo mismo que Zagege y Pumama )

Nalala: ¿Porqué me miras así? ¿Estoy fea?

Yukiki: ( se levanta de golpe ) ¡No! ( se aclara la garganta y recobra la compostura ) ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Nalala: Zegaga me lo ha dado. Y la flor es de Pumama.

Yukiki: ( se le escapa una risita ) ¿Zegaga? Querrás decir Zagege.

Nalala: Ui... Lo siento... No hay manera, no me aprendo su nombre.

Yukiki: ( la mira detalladamente ) Estás muy bonita.

Nalala: ( se sorprende ) ¿Lo dices enserio?

Yukiki: ( se sonroja un poco ) Pues claro.

Nalala: ( se sonroja ) Gracias. Pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Yukiki: ¿Sigues creyendo que eres un monstruo? Ven. ( le coge la mano y tira suavemente de ella )

Nalala: ¿A donde me llevas?

Yukiki lleva a Nalala al cuarto de Zagege y le muestra un espejo de cuerpo entero que hay al lado de la cama.

Yukiki: ( pone a Nalala delante del espejo y le obliga a mirarlo ) Mírate.

Nalala se mira en el espejo no muy convencida.

Yukiki: ( se pone detrás de Nalala, la coge por los hombros y mira el espejo ) ¿Crees que un monstruo puede ser tan bonito? El aspecto no hace al monstruo. Son sus acciones lo que cuentan. Da igual si tienes aspecto de lobo, si tienes cuernos o te pareces a un muñeco de nieve. Si eres buena persona, ¿Qué más da el resto?

Nalala: ( se mira sorprendida al espejo ) Nunca me había visto así... Siempre estaba sucia y fea... Pero ahora... Parezco diferente.

Yukiki: Eres diferente. ( se pone delante suyo y le coge la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo ) No sé como habrá sido tu pasado. Pero lo que si sé es que eres diferente a la Nalala de antes. Cuando llegaste parecias una alma en pena, ahora tus ojos muestran deseos de vivir.

Nalala empieza a llorar.

Yukiki: ( le seca las lágrimas ) No llores pequeña. La tropa Shurara no llora.

Nalala le abraza llorando.

Yukiki: ( no se lo esperaba ) Ey... ( suspira ) Ya paso... Ya paso todo.

Zagege y Pumama miran la escena por la rejilla de la puerta totalmente celosos.

Zagege: ( susurra ) Le está abrazando. O.O*

Pumama: Yukiki ya puede empezar a correr. O.O*

Yukiki: ( aparta a Nalala suavemente ) Anda, deja de llorar. ( le seca las lágrimas )

Giruru entra seguido por Dokuku y al ver a Nalala llorando cree que Yukiki le ha hecho algo y se enfada.

Giruru: ( se pone delante de Nalala ) ¿¡Qué le has hecho?!

Yukiki: ¿Eh? Yo no le he hecho nada.

Zagege y Pumama se ríen detrás de la puerta.

Pumama: ( ríe ) Gran idea lo de atraer a Giruru.

Zagege: ( ríe ) Cuando supe que Giruru se había hecho amigo de ella, supuse que si la veía llorando se convertiría en "Giruru el asesino".

Pumama y Zagege chocan las manos.

Mientras Giruru y Yukiki siguen peleando.

Giruru: ¡Te voy a matar! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo?!

Yukiki: ¡No le he hecho nada!

Nalala: ¡Basta! ( se pone en medio de los dos ) Giruru, él no me ha hecho nada malo.

Giruru: ¿Entonces porqué llorabas? ( confundido )

Nalala: ( se pone roja ) Bueno... Es que...

Giruru: ¿Es que, qué? ( se cruza de brazos )

Yukiki: ( se pone la mano en la frente ) No te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?

Giruru: ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Yukiki: ( suspira molesto ) Mírala bien.

Giruru: Ya la veo y no veo nada raro.

Yukiki: ( se vuelve a pegar en la frente ) Más tonto imposible. ¡El pañuelo! ( señala el cuello de Nalala )

Giruru: ( se fija mejor y le pasa lo mismo que a los demás, pero no se sorprende tanto ) Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

Yukiki: Yo soy el insensible pero tu el tonto. A no, ese es Pumama.

Pumama lo oye e intenta entrar, pero Zagege se lo impide.

Giruru: Pequeña ven. Dejemos a ese energúmeno.

Nalala: ( mira a Yukiki no muy convencida ) Yo...

Yukiki: Ve con él.

Giruru y Nalala se van.

Yukiki: ( se limpia el pecho ) Me ha empapado de lágrimas. ( saca la lengua asqueado )

Pumama y Zagege se descojonan.

Mientras, Giruru se lleva a Nalala a su cuarto.

Giruru: Mejor quédate aquí un rato. Cuando los demás se aburren suele haber problemas. Aquí no te pasará nada.

Nalala: ¿Te gusta?

Giruru: ( confundido ) ¿Perdona?

Nalala: Mi aspecto...

Giruru: Oh, bueno, estás diferente. Aunque, la verdad, no suelo fijarme en nadie.

Nalala: ¿Entonces no te gusta? ( triste )

Giruru: No he dicho eso.

Dokuku: ¡Doku! ¡Doku, doku, doku! ( vuela alrededor de Nalala )

Nalala: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Giruru: ( mira a su hermano ) ¿Lo tengo que decir?

Dokuku asiente con la cabeza.

Giruru: Dice que estás muy hermosa. T/T* En parte tiene razón, estás más linda que de costumbre. ( se sonroja )

Nalala: ( sonríe sonrojada y baja la mirada ) ¿Creéis... Que ha Gyororo le gustará? ( aparta la mirada )

Giruru y Dokuku la miran sorprendidos.

Giruru: ( se le escapa una sonrisa ) Seguro que le encantará.

Nalala: ( muy contenta ) ¿¡De verdad?!

Giruru: ( ríe ) Si. Seguro. Este pañuelo combina con tus ojos. ( se sorprende ) Hablo como Zagege. Necesito vacaciones.

Nalala: Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Gyororo?

Giruru: En una misión. No te puedo contar más, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Nalala: ¿Ha ido a hacer daño a alguien?

Giruru: No. [ Pero dentro de un tiempo si que lo hará, él y todos. ]

Pasan unas horas y de repente Nalala tiene la sensación de que Gyororo se acerca y baja al salón a toda prisa seguida por Giruru y Dokuku totalmente sorprendidos. Cuando está por la mitad de las escaleras tropieza y se cae dando vueltas.

Nalala: Aaahh! ( sigue cayendo y aterriza al suelo ) Ay... ( se soba la cabeza. De repente se da cuenta que debajo de ella es blando. Mira abajo y ve a Gyororo quejándose del dolor. ) ¡Gyororo! ( le abraza toda contenta )

Gyororo: ¡Au! .U Que porrazo... ( se queda en posición sentado, apoyado al suelo con las manos y con Nalala aún abrazándolo )

Giruru: ( lo ha visto todo ) ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

Nalala: ( suelta a Gyororo ) Estoy bien. Solo es un chichón.

Gyororo: Ceo que me he roto la espalda. ( se soba la espalda con signos de dolor )

Nalala: ¿Estás bien? ( está preocupada )

Gyororo: Si, si. Solo es el golpe. ( intenta levantarse pero se da cuenta que Nalala está encima de él y se pone rojo ) Sal de encima. No puedo levantarme. O/O

Nalala: Oh, lo siento. ( se levanta y le ofrece la mano )

Gyororo: ( coje la mano de Nalala y se levanta ) No pasa nada. Ha sido un buena entrada. ( se agarra la espalda y se le petan los huesos ) No la olvidaré fácilmente. ( hablando irónicamente y disimulando el dolor )

Nalala: ¿Como ha ido tu misión?

Gyororo: ¿Eh? Bien. Pero no te puedo dar detalles.

Nalala: Lo sé. No pasa nada. ( le sonríe )

Gyororo: ( se da cuenta del cambio de look de Nalala, al igual que los demás la ve muy hermosa, pero se pone mucho más rojo que los otros ) ¿Qué...? ¿Y ese pañuelo? O/O

Nalala: Me lo ha regalado Zigaga...

Giruru la interrumpe.

Giruru: Zagege. U.U

Nalala: Zagege. —.—||| Y la flor me la ha dado Pumama. ( se pone un poco roja ) ¿Te gusta?

Gyororo: ( no sabe qué contestar ) Bueno... Pues...

Giruru y Dokuku lo miran esperando una respuesta. No se pierden este momento por nada del mundo.

Gyororo: Estás...

Nalala: ( se entristeze ) ¿No te gusta?

Gyororo: ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Estás genial! ¡Te queda muy bien!

Nalala: ( se pone muy contenta ) ¿¡De verdad?!

Gyororo: ( ya no sabe dónde meterse ) C... Claro... n/ñ ( le sonríe nerviosamente )

A Giruru y Dokuku se les escapa una risita burlona.

Gyororo: ( les oye ) Callaos. T/T*

Nalala: ¿De qué os reís?

Giruru: Nada, no estoy riendo. U.U

Los demás aparecen.

Zagege: ( se acerca a Gyororo ) ¿Como ha ido el día?

Gyororo: ( pone cara de molesto ) Nada nuevo. Lo misma rutina.

Mekeke: Veo que eso te molesta.

Gyororo: Pues si, con lo que me gusta ver como Natsumi les zurra. Hoy ha sido un día de los más aburrido.

Nalala: ¿Natsumi? ¿Quién es Natsumi?

Todos se ponen tensos.

Gyororo: Nadie.

Yukiki: ( sonríe nerviosamente ) Nadie de quien te debas preocupar.

Mekeke: Oye, ¿Porqué no me ayudas a preparar la cena? ( le coge las manos y tira de ella suavemente )

Nalala: Pero no sé cocinar.

Mekeke: Pues te enseño. ( sonriendo muy nerviosamente )

Nalala: Vale... ( confusa )

Mekeke se lleva a Nalala.

Yukiki: ( se asegura que no están ) A ver si te muerdes la lengua.

Robobo: Cuidado con lo que dices delante de ella.

Pumama: ( ríe ) Que raro que te metemos bronca.

Zagege: No debe saber nada.

Gyororo: Ya lo sé. Se me ha escapado.

Zagege: Pues ojito con lo que dices.

Gyororo gruñe molesto. Mientras, Mekeke y Nalala empiezan a hacer la comida.

Nalala: ( ve todos los ingredientes ) ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

Mekeke: He pensado en hacer hamburguesas y verdura. Ya que me obligan a cocinar al menos puedo elegir lo que me apetece. —.—*

Nalala: ¿Te obligan?

Mekeke: Si, se me da muy bien cocinar. Soy el único al que todos les gusta como cocino. —.—||| Que rollo. De vez en cuando vale, pero me obligan todos los días.

Nalala: Si me enseñas te puedo ayudar.

Mekeke: Bueno pues, ¿A qué esperamos? ( le sonríe )

Empiezan a hacer la comida. Mekeke enseña a Nalala a cortar las verduras.

Mekeke: A ver, debes coger el cuchillo así. ( coge un cuchillo y lo pone en la punta del puerro )

Nalala: ( le imita con otro puerro ) ¿Así?

Mekeke: Si, pero pon los dedos de esta manera o te cortarás. ( le coge las manos y las pone de tal manera que las puntas de los dedos toquen la verdura ) Así es más difícil que te cortes.

Nalala: ( contenta ) Vale.

Mekeke: Y ahora cortas. Al principio te va a costar, pero le acabas cogiendo el truco.

Nalala: Entendido.

Siguen cocinando. Al cabo de un rato:

Mekeke: Está casi listo. Ve a llamar a los demás y que te ayuden a poner la mesa.

Nalala: ¡Vale!

Nalala va a buscar a los demás. El último a quien llama es Yukiki.

Nalala: ( llama a la puerta ) Yukiki, soy Nalala.

Yukiki: Pasa. ( sentado en la cama leyendo )

Nalala: Hola, Mekeke me ha dicho que os venga a buscar para que me ayudéis a poner la mesa. Los demás ya están abajo.

Yukiki: Voy. ( se levanta y se va con ella )

Todos se sientan menos Shurara, que no está. Empiezan a comer, hablando entre ellos animadamente.

Mekeke: Por cierto... ¿A quién le toca elegir peli esta semana?

Zagege: La semana pasada me tocó a mi a sí que ahora le toca a Yukiki.

Yukiki: Bien, me muero de ganas. ( tono irónico y pasota. )

Gyororo: Oh, venga. Quedamos así. Cada semana uno.

Nalala: ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Pumama: Estamos hablando de que mañana es viernes y todos los viernes uno de nosotros elige una peli y la miramos todos juntos.

Gyororo: Tenemos que verla si o si, sea la peli que sea. ( mira con horror a Mekeke ) Sabes que odio los bichos y vas y pones una de hormigas gigantes. T.T|||

Mekeke: Tu pusiste una de sexo. U.U

Gyororo: ( completamente rojo se levanta ) ¡YA OS DIJE QUE NO SABÍA QUE ESA PELI HIBA DE ESO! O/O*

Todos se ríen.

Zagege: Oh, venga, todos sabemos que a tu edad es normal esas cosas. XD

Gyororo: ¡QUE TE CALLES! O/O*

Nalala: ¿Qué es el sexo? { N/ Sabe que una violación, pero no sabe qué es el sexo. Irónico pero cierto. Nunca lo ha visto u oído. Recordad que vivía en la calle apartada de todo. Si aprendía algo era de casualidad. }

Todos se tensan y se ponen rojos. Por la edad de la chica ya debería saberlo. No se imaginaban que no lo supiera.

Mekeke: Pu... Pues es... O.O|||

Yukiki: Es... Algo... Que...

Pumama: Que momento tan tenso. Ni yo soy capaz de responder. ^.^|||

Nalala: ¿El sexo es algo malo?

Giruru: Malo, malo... Pues no... O.O||| Malo no es... Pero...

Nalala: ¿Pero qué? ( lo mira confusa e inocente )

Gyororo: Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Sea de quien sea el turno, ¿Porqué no mañana miramos una de Disney? n.ñ

Todos menos Nalala: Buena idea. _._|||

Todos suspiran aliviados. Nalala se les queda mirando sin entender nada. Sabe que es una peli, pero no que es Disney. Decide no decir nada. Ya lo averiguará mañana. Cuando todos acaban deciden ir a dormir temprano. Como todos los jueves van a dormir pronto para no quedarse dormidos el viernes por la noche. Nalala va al cuarto de reserva dónde está Gyororo.

Nalala: ( abre la puerta ) Gyororo. ( entra )

Gyororo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo. ( se le acerca )

Nalala: ( baja la mirada, sonrojada levemente ) Me preguntaba si... Podría volver a dormir contigo.

Gyororo: ¿¡Qué?! Por... ¿¡Porqué?! ( sonrojado )

Nalala: Es que... Ayer por la noche no me sentía sola... Me siento segura a tu lado. ( le mira a los ojos )

Gyororo: ( traga saliva mirándola ) Yo... ¿S... Seguro?

Nalala asiente con la cabeza mientras le mira con súplica.

Gyororo: Su... Supongo que no hay problema...

Nalala: ( sonríe contenta ) Gracias.

Gyororo: Pero no se lo cuentes a los demás. No tienen porqué saberlo. ¿Vale? ( la mira intentado mantener la calma )

Nalala: Como quieras. ( le sonríe )

Gyororo: ( se relaja un poco ) Anda, vamos a dormir. ( le devuelve la sonrisa )

Nalala se quita el pañuelo y la flor y los deja en una mesita de noche. Los dos se meten en la cama. Gyororo al lado derecho y Nalala al izquierdo. Gyororo debe girarse y apartarse para no ver su rostro, está muy sonrojado y verla no le ayudaría a disimularlo. Nalala está un poco triste, pensaba que Gyororo le dejaría abrazarlo. Lo desea con mucha inocencia, como una niña pequeña que quiere dormir abrazada a su hermano mayor porqué tiene miedo a los fantasmas.

Nalala: [ ¿Porqué no me mira? ¿Porqué se parta de mi? ¿A caso me deja dormir con él sólo por lástima? ¿No le importo? ] ( sigue pensando cosas así y acaba llorando con fuerza con los ojos cerrados y agarra las sábanas, hundiendo parte de su rostro en el cojín. Pensar que a Gyororo no le importa le parte el corazón. )

Gyororo: ( oye unos sollozos detrás de él, con la cola y las orejas ve que Nalala está llorando. Se gira inmediatamente preocupado. ) Nalala, ¿Que te pasa? ( le toca la mejilla )

Nalala: ( sigue llorando con los ojos cerrados y un poco más fuerte ) Lo... Lo siento... No... No quería... Obligarte...

Gyororo: ¿Obligarme? ¿Obligarme a qué? ( confuso a más no poder )

Nalala: S... Sólo quería estar contigo... No quería molestarte...

Gyororo: ¿¡Pero qué dices?! Si no me molestas. ¿Porqué piensas eso?

Nalala: ( intenta calmarse y abre los ojos, pero sin mirarle a la cara ) No me miras... Y te has apartado de mi... Ayer me dejaste dormir abrazada a tí... Y hoy...

Gyororo la interrumpe cogiéndola y abrazándola.

Gyororo: Tonta, solo tenías que pedírmelo. Me había girado para estar más comodo. No creí que te importara.

Nalala: ( se le caen un par de lágrimas y le corresponde el abrazo ) Me importa mucho... ( cierra los ojos y se acurruca encima de él, enlazando sus colas. Pocos segundos después se duerme. )

Gyororo: ( totalmente rojo la mira nerviosamente e incluso asustado ) [ Es oficial: Siento algo por ella... ¿Pero que es ese algo? Maldita sea, no puedo relajarme a su lado... Es que me mira con es a cara y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Joder, ¿Qué hago? No entiendo nada... Me duele mucho el pecho cuando la veo llorar... No lo soporto... ¿Pero porqué tengo ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que la veo sonreír? Me pongo celoso cuando está con los demás. ¿Celoso de qué? Si somos amigos... ¿Porqué la quiero besar? ]

Gyororo no aguanta más el sueño y con cuidado se estira en la cama con Nalala encima. No tarda mucho en dormirse. Mientras detrás de unos muebles una sombra desaparece. Mañana por la mañana Nalala se despierta y al ver a Gyororo a su lado se acurruca más a él, feliz.

Nalala: [ Que bien sienta no dormir sola. n.n En cuanto pueda se lo voy a agradecer. Aún no sé como pero lo haré. ]

Nalala sigue abrazada feliz a él. Quince minutos después Gyororo de despierta.

Gyororo: ( nota lo pegada que está Nalala de él y se sonroja, pero al ver su cara feliz se le quita el sonrojo y sonríe alegre. ) Veo que ya estas despierta.

Nalala: ( le mira ) Si, hace un rato.

Gyororo: ( con tono burlesco ) ¿Y porqué no te has levantado? ( levanta una ceja )

Nalala: ( le vuelve a abrazar ) Ya te dije ayer que me siento segura a tu lado. Siento que puedo con todo cuando estoy contigo. n.n ( súper contenta )

Gyororo: ( vuelve a sonrojarse y apartar la mirada ) Pu... Pues claro que te sientes... S... Segura a mi lado. Soy muy fuerte.

Nalala: Y muy bueno.

Gyororo: ( sonríe egocéntricamente ) De eso nada. Pregúntales a los otros. Me encanta meterme con los demás. Pero tranquila a tí no te voy a hacer nada. Me caes demasiado bien. ( se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se sonroja aún más. )

Nalala: ( siente como su latido se acelera y se sonroja ) T... Tú también me caes muy bien... ( le suelta ) Tengo hambre... ( se levanta )

Gyororo: ( se levanta ) Pues vamos a la cocina. Supongo que hoy será como siempre y Yukiki ya estará levantado.

Bajan a la cocina y allí se encuentran a Yukiki, tomando un té helado y leyendo el periódico.

Gyororo: Sé que no hace falta que lo pregunte pero, ¿Que hay para desayunar?

Yukiki: ( no le mira ) Si sabes que no hace falta preguntar, ¿Porqué preguntas?

Gyororo gruñe.

Gyororo: Tse. Estoy harto de cereales.

Gyororo y Nalala desayunan.

Yukiki: Oye, Gyororo, ¿Has dormido bien?

Gyororo: ( se atraganta con los cereales ) ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? O.Õ

Yukiki: ( aprovechando que no le ve la cara sonríe ) Por nada. Preguntaba por educación.

Gyororo: ( no se fía ) No tengo que darte explicaciones de como duermo.

Yukiki debe retener una carcajada. Consigue disimularlo.

Gyororo: Vámonos Nalala, no quiero verle.

Se van. En cuanto Gyororo está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle Yukiki se descojona ahí mismo.

Yukiki: ¡Que idiota! ¡No se ha enterado! XD

Gyororo y Nalala están a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Shurara se les acerca.

Shurara: Nalala, ven conmigo. Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Nalala: Claro.

Gyororo: ¿Puedo saber porqué quiere hablar con ella a solas?

Shurara: Si quisiera que lo supieses no querría hablar con ella a solas. Métete en tus asuntos. Nalala, sígueme.

Nalala y Shurara se van.

Gyororo: Que acojonante es el jefe. No me atrevido a seguir hablando. O.O|||

?: Espero que puedas hablar con nosotros.

Todos los demás aparecen rodeándolo con caras burlescas.

Mekeke: ¿Has dormido bien?

Pumama: ¿Como ha ido la noche?

Zagege: ¿Has pasado una buena noche?

Robobo: ¿Como has dormido?

Giruru: ( molesto ) ¿Has podido dormir?

Gyororo: ( acojonado teme por lo que preguntan. Reza para que no sea lo que creé. ) ¿Por qué todos me preguntáis que tal he dormido?

Todos se les escapa una carcajada.

Mekeke: Picarón, sabes de lo que estamos hablando.~

Pumama: Mirad quién se ha convertido en el Don Juan del grupo.~

Gyororo los mira aterrado.

Zagege: Estamos hablando de que sabemos que has pasado la noche con Nalala.~

Giruru parece molesto.

Giruru: No has tardado ni tres días. T.T

Gyororo: ( se pone totalmente rojo ) ¡NO ES LO QUE CREÉIS! O/O*

Todos empiezan a descojonarse ahí mismo.

Pumama: No nos des excusas. XD

Gyororo: ¡Que os digo la verdad! ¡TENÍA MIEDO Y ME PIDIÓ DORMIR CONMIGO! ( se tapa la boca al decir eso ) [ MIERDA. ]

Zagege: Ya, pero fuiste tú quién la abrazó.

Gyororo: ¿¡Me estabas espiando?! O/O*

Zagege: ¡Así que lo afirmas! XD

Todos se ríen aún m más.

Gyororo: ¡DEJAD DE REÍROS! ( muerto de vergüenza ) ¡Basta! /*

Zagege: Anda, es normal. Todos sabemos que te gusta.

Gyororo: ¡Mentira! ¡Vale! ¡Lo reconozco: me cae bien, pero nada más! ¡Solo somos amigos!

Zagege: ¡Si ya! !Voy yo y me lo creo! XD

Gyororo: Joder... ( decide probar otra táctica. Está claro que gritando no va a conseguir nada. ) ¿Estás celoso? ( lo mira con picardía )

Zagege: ( deja de reír ) No me malinterpretes, Nalala es linda, pero no creo que me guste como algo más que una amiga. [ Aunque... Desde que se puso mi pañuelo está más linda. Pero yo lo sé disimular. ]

Gyororo: ( sonríe egocéntricamente ) No me refería a Nalala.

Todos dejan de reír y se quedan con cara de póker.

Zagege: ( asqueado y confuso ) ¿Qué?

Gyororo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso de que pase tiempo con ella y no contigo? ( le habla en un tono coqueto mezclado con burla )

Zagege: ( asqueado, acojonado y sin creerse que le está diciendo eso ) ¿Q... Qué? ¿C... Cómo has dicho? O.O|||

Gyororo: [ Bingo, lo tengo dónde quería. ] Siento decirte que no puedo corresponderte. No soy gay. ( le mira con auténtica burla y diversión. Luego se va )

Todos vuelven a reírse menos Zagege.

Zagege: ( se va a una esquina y empieza a vomitar ) Creo que me he traumado... ¿Yo? ¿Gay? ( vuelve a vomitar ) X.X|||

Todos se le quedan mirando extrañados.

Mekeke: Buena táctica. Ha conseguido girar la tortilla.

Yukiki: Y tanto que la ha girado.

Minentras tanto Nalala y Shurara están en la habitación de él.

Nalala: ( un poco nerviosa ) ¿Para qué me ha hecho venir, jefe?

Shurara: Tengo una misión para ti.

Nalala: ( sorprendida ) ¿De verdad?

Shurara: Bueno, posiblemente. ¿Sabes cantar?

Nalala: ( estupefacta ) Ah... Pues... No sé... Me gusta la música, pero no se si sé cantar...

Shurara: Cántame algo.

Nalala: ( se pone roja ) ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Ahora?! O/OU

Shurara: ¿No te sabes ninguna canción?

Nalala: Bueno... Me sé una...

Shurara: Pues canta. ( súper autoritario )

_**{ N/ La canción es de "Cascada" titulada "What Hurst The Must". }**_

Nalala empieza cantar.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

Shurara: Es suficiente. No cantas mal. Pero práctica un poco. Dile a Zagege que te ayude.

Nalala: Vale.

Shurara: Retírate. Te contaré el resto más adelante.

Nalala: Como desee.

Nalala vuelve con los demás. Se encuentra a Pumama y Mekeke en el salón.

Nalala: Hola. ( se sienta en el sofá. Al lado de Mekeke. )

Mekeke: Ey, hola. ¿Que quería el jefe de ti?

Nalala: Me ha parecido algo raro.

Pumama: ¿El qué? ( intrigado hasta la médula )

Nalala: Me ha pedido que cante.

Los dos ponen cara de póker y se miran el uno con el otro.

Mekeke: ( parpadea un par de veces ) Repite.

Nalala: Me ha pedido que cantara.

Pumama: ( ríe ) ¿Y cómo ha ido? ¿Te ha dicho que cantas como una ballena?

¿O al revés?

Nalala: Ha dicho que no canto mal, pero debo practicar. Para no se qué de alguna misión.

Los dos ruedan los ojos.

Mekeke: Ah, vale. Ahora lo entiendo.

Pumama: El jefe nos hace hacer unas misiones de lo más pintorescas.

Mekeke: Y que lo digas.

Pumama: ( sonríe pícaramente ) ¿Te acuerdas de esa misión en la que tú y...?

Mekeke le tapa la boca.

Mekeke: ( horrorizado ) ¿No te referirás a...? OWO|||

Al tener la boca tapada Pumama afirma moviendo la cabeza.

Mekeke: ( lo coje por el cuello mirándolo con cara de asesino ) Ni se te ocurra decirlo. O.O*

Pumama: ( ahogándose ) Lo que tu digas. .u

Mekeke le suelta.

Pumama: ( Tose un poco ) A todo esto. ¿Qué canción has cantado?

Nalala: "What Hurst The Most" de una cantante pokopense llamada "Cascada".

Mekeke: La conozco. Buena canción.

Pumama: Si el jefe cree que cantas bien, ¿Porqué no nos cantas a nosotros? ( tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja )

Nalala: ( se pone roja ) Es que me da un poco de vergüenza...

Mekeke: Vamos. No tengas miedo.

Nalala: ( suspira ) Vale.

Nalala empieza a cantar.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

Pumama y Mekeke: Wow... *.* ( la miran embobados y cayendoles la baba )

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Yukiki y Zagege se acercan atraídos por la voz. Se la quedan mirando sorprendidos.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Robobo: ¿Eh? ¿Y esta voz? ( sale de su cuarto/laboratorio y va al salón )

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Giruru y Dokuku se acercan.

Giruru: [ Hermosa voz. ]

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I_

_See our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

Gyororo sale de su cuarto para ver de donde sale la voz.

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_

_That I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Gyororo: ( llega al salón ) ¿Nalala? ( se pone bastante rojo y se queda embobado mirándola )

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do. ( x2 )_

Nalala: ( ve como todos le miran embobados ) Lo sé. Canto mal.

Todos: ¿¡Pero qué dices?!

Pumama: ( se acerca ) ¿Tú te has oído? ¡Cantas de maravilla!

Mekeke: Cantas estupendamente.

Yukiki: ¡Wow! Que voz. Estoy impresionado.

Zagege: Conozco a alguien que eso le haría caer en la envidia. XD Has cantado muy bien, pero puedes mejorar.

Robobo: Tiene un nivel de talento superior a la media.

Nalala: El jefe me ha dicho que debes ayudarme a mejorar. ( mirando a Zagege )

Zagege: Eso está hecho.

Gyororo: ( aún embobado ) No me dijiste que sabias cantar.

Nalala: ( se sonroja ) Es que... Yo tampoco sabia que sé cantar. ^^' ¿Te ha gustado?

Gyororo: ( la pregunta lo coje desprevenido ) Oh... Pues claro... Como a todos. ( se aclara la garganta ) ¿Verdad?

Todos: Si. Como a todos. ( lo miran con burla )

Gyororo les clava una mirada asesina al entender el tono de voz.

Nalala: ¿De verdad os ha gustado?

Mekeke: Pues claro que nos ha gustado. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma.

Nalala: ¿Vosotros sabéis cantar?

Todos: ¿Eh? ¿Q... Qué? ( ninguno se esperaba la pregunta )

Mekeke: No mucho... ^^'

Pumama: ¡Pues claro que sé cantar!

Zagege: Bueno... No desafino...

Yukiki: A mi no me gusta cantar.

Robobo: ¿Tengo cara de saber cantar?

Giruru: Yo paso de contestar. ( se cruza de brazos )

Dokuku: Doku... Doku, Doku... Q.Q||| [ Yo simplemente no puedo cantar... ]

Gyororo: Yo no canto. T.T

Nalala: Puede que por eso quiere que cante yo.

Gyororo: Es lo más probable.

Zagege: Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré un par de trucos. ¿Te sabes las notas musicales?

Nalala se le queda mirando confusa.

Zagege: Tu cara me dice que no. ( suspira ) Parece que me tendré que convertir en tu profesor de música.

Nalala: ( se le ilumina la cara ) ¿¡De verdad?! ¿¡Como si estuviera en un colegio?! ( junta sus dos manos y lo mira con los ojos brillando ilusionada )

Zagege: ( alucinando ) Eehh... Si... Algo parecido. n.ñU

Nalala: ( salta de alegría ) ¡Bien!

Zagege: Vamos a la sala de música. ( aún sorprendido por la reacción de la chica ) Los demás preparadlo todo para esta noche.

Nalala y Zagege se van.

Yukiki: ¿Habéis decidido que peli veremos?

Giruru: Dejádmelo a mi.

Gyororo: ( molesto ) ¿Porqué?

Giruru: Podría decirse que conozco algunos de sus gustos.

Gyororo: ( los celos le invaden ) ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ( pregunta de manera muy borde )

Giruru: Se cosas que no le gustan. Y que algunas pelis de dibujos muestran.

Gyororo: ( aún más molesto ) ¿Como qué?

Giruru: Le prometí que no hablaría del tema. Si lo quieres saber se lo preguntas tú mismo. ( se va )

Mekeke: Bueno... ( se aclara la garganta, intentado destensar esta tensión ) La peli está solucionada. ¿Y de los aperitivos?

Yukiki: Robobo, ¿Arreglaste la máquina de las palomitas tal y como te dije?

Robobo: Si. ( molesto ) Dejas de usarme como un "arreglatodo". ( se va )

Yukiki: ¿De donde ha aprendido esa palabra? Es un robot y no es capaz de inventarse palabras.

Gyororo: Se la habrá inventado ya sabes quién antes de irse y él la guardó en su disco duro. T.T

Mekeke: Bueno, supongo que de los aperitivos nos podemos encargar yo y Pumama.

Pumama: Guay.

Gyororo: Bueno pues ya está todo arreglado. Supongo que esta vez me tocará recogerlo después. ( mira a Yukiki ) Ya que tampoco haces nada me tendrás que ayudar. ( habla tranquilamente pero con cierto tono mandón )

Yukiki: ( se encoge de hombros ) Me parece bien.

Mientras Zagege y Nalala llegan a una sala al fondo del comedor, llena de polvo y telarañas.

Zagege: ( empuja un piano de cuerda hacia el medio de la sala ) Hacía tiempo que no... ( sigue empujando con cierta dificultad, el piano pesa bastante ) Entraba en esta sala. ( piensa en voz alta ) Desde que ella se fué no he tenido ganas de tocar el piano.

Nalala: ¿Ella? ( a un lado de la sala mirando a Zagege, curiosa )

Zagege: ( sigue empujando ) Oh, una amiga que... ( mientras, fuerza la voz, haciendo que en algunos momentos parezca que grita o gruñe ) Se fue hace un tiempo. Le encantaba la música y me enseñó a tocar algún que otro instrumento.

Nalala: ( súper contenta ) ¿¡Me vas a enseñar a tocar el piano?!

Zagege: Al menos sabes que es un piano. Ya pensaba que tendría que explicártelo todo. ( finalmente consigue llevar el piano al medio de la sala. ) A ver... ( coge el tamborete del piano y lo acerca a este ) Bien. Sube, voy a enseñarte las notas.

Nalala hace lo que le dice.

Zagege: Mira. ( toca una tecla de l piano ) Las notas musicales sirven para poder crear partituras y por lo tanto crear música. Lo que acabo de tocar es un Do menor. ( toca la tecla de al lado ) Y esto es un Re menor.

Le sigue explicando la metería básica de la música a Nalala. Las notas, las clave, las partituras, etc. Nalala aprende rápido y no tarda mucho en empezar a tocar algunas partituras.

Nalala: ( sonríe, se divierte mucho ) Que divertido. Pero... ¿En que me puede ayudar eso a cantar?

Zagege: ( ríe ) Pues mucho... ( toca una nota y luego la repite con su voz ) ¿Ves? Ahora tú. Repite la nota con tu voz.

Nalala: ( confusa ) ¿Qué? Bueno, vale. ( canta imitando el tono de la nota )

Zagege: Hazlo un poco más agudo.

Nalala hace lo que le dice.

Zagege: Ahí, perfecto. Aprendes rápido.

Nalala: Tu eres un buen maestro, Zagaga. ( le sonríe )

Zagege: ( sorprendido ) ¿Zagaga? Querrás decir Zagege.

Nalala: ( muerta de vergüenza ) ¡Lo siento! Siempre me confundo con tu nombre...

Zagege: ( nota como si una daga se le clavase en el pecho. Empieza a sentir una depresión encima de él enorme. De repente se va a una esquina a llorar ) ¿Como puede ser que no te sepas mi nombre...? Si te sabes los de todos los demás... No es tan difícil... Q.Q|||

Nalala: O... Oye... ¿Estás bien? ( se le acerca un poco para verlo ) O.O Zagogo... ( le toca el hombro )

Zagege: Que es Zagege... Q.Q|||

Nalala: ( se pega en la frente ) Que fallo. ( le mira ) Quizás si... ( le besa en la mejilla ) Lo siento.

Zagege: ( sale de su estado de golpe ) ¿Eh? ( la mira ) ¿Y eso? ( se sonroja )

Nalala : Para que me perdones... No sé cuando diré bien tu nombre así que... Esto es una compensación. ( le sonríe nerviosa )

Zagege: Oh... Vale. ( le devuelve la sonrisa de la misma manera, luego se aclara la garganta ) Bueno... Es mejor que continuemos con la clase.

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano de la galaxia una especie de hombre lobo con el pelo hecho de metal, dientes de tigre de sable y ojos rojos sin ningún tipo de compasión en ellos, devora el cuerpo de un keronense. Este lobo se llama Rogugu.

Rogugu: ( sigue devorando el cadáver ) Maldita... En cuanto te encuentre te haré lo mismo que a este. Pero antes mataré a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino o haya entablado algún lazo contigo. ( ríe diabólicamente )

Mientras en la Mansión Shurara todo está preparado para la peli. Después de cenar van todos al salón, se sientan todos en el gran sofá. Obviamente, Nalala se sienta al lado de Gyororo. Mekeke y Pumama traen los aperitivos.

Mekeke: Hay más comida aquí que en la cena.

Pumama: Cuanto más mejor.

Los dos se sientan. Mekeke se pone entre Nalala y Yukiki.

Yukiki: No empujes. ( mira a Mekeke con molestia )

Shurara: ¿Que película habéis decidido ver?

Giruru: Pocahontas. ( neutro )

Todos excepto Nalala empiezan a quejarse.

Giruru: Decidimos que pondríamos una de Disney para Nalala y que la elegiría yo. ( molesto )

Gyororo: Es un coñazo de película.

Shurara: No eres el más indicado para hablar. Y menos usando ese término.

Gyororo: Ya empezamos... ( ya cansado de ese tema ) —/—|||

Yukiki: Cuanto antes empezamos a verla antes acabaremos.

Ponen la película. Nalala queda maravillada desde el principio, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver una película con sus propios ojos. Todos la ven en silencio, aunque más de uno se aburre. La película transcurre con normalidad hasta que los dos protagonistas se besan.

Nalala: ( sorprendida ) ¿Que hacen?

Gyororo: Se besan.

Nalala: ¿Porqué?

Gyororo: ( le pone nervioso hablar de estos temas con ella ) Pues porqué se quieren y se lo demuestran el uno al otro besándose en los labios. ñ/ñ

Nalala: Entonces... ¿Porqué tu y yo no nos besamos? Si nos queremos mucho. ( habla con inocencia, ha entendido mal las palabras de Gyororo )

Al oír eso todos se empiezan a reírse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Incluso Robobo y Shurara se descojonan. Más de uno se cae al suelo de tanto reírse.

Mekeke: ¡ESO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA! XD ( se cae de espaldas )

Zagege: ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE OIRÍA ALGO ASÍ! XD ( se agarra el estómago de tanto reírse )

Los únicos que no ríen son Nalala y Gyororo. Nalala se pregunta que ha dicho que sea tan gracioso y Gyororo se ha congelado de pura vergüenza.

Gyororo: ( incapaz de hablar está totalmente rojo. Finalmente consigue reaccionar ) ¡N... N... NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, NALALA! ¡Cuando dos personas se besan en los labios es porqué se gustan, están enamorados entre sí! ¡Los amigos no se besan en los labios!

Nalala: ¿A no? ( confusa ) Pero si también nos queremos.

Gyororo: ( un poco mas calmado, pero igual de avergonzado ) Pero de una manera distinta. T/T

Nalala: Oh... Lo siento... Ahora lo entiendo.

Gyororo: N... No... No pasa nada... ( le sonríe muy nerviosamente )

Los demás se siguen riendo.

Gyororo: ¡Callaos de una vez!

Pumama: ¿¡Como quieres que dejemos de reírnos?! ¡Va ser tema de burla durante el resto de tu vida! XD

Nalala: ¿Burla? ¿Porqué? Yo creía que cuando dos personas eran muy amigas se besaban, tanto si eran hombres o mujeres. En la calle vi a varios hombres besándose entre si. Creía que vosotros hacíais lo mismo.

Todos se asquean al oír eso.

Todos menos Gyororo: ( se levantan y se encaran con Nalala ) ¿¡A que te refieres con eso?! ¡No somos gays!

Nalala: ( se asusta y se esconde detrás de Gyororo ) ¡Aayy! ¡Lo siento!

Ahora es el turno de reír para Gyororo.

Gyororo: Que cara de asco habéis puesto. XD

Todos se miran entre si, ponen cara de asco, se sientan en sus respectivos sitios y siguen viendo la película en total silencio. Al acabar la película recojen todo y se van a dormir sin decir palabra. Todos excepto Gyororo están molestos por lo que ha dicho Nalala.

Nalala: ( confundida ) ¿Que les pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Gyororo: No. Es solo que les ha molestado un poco que, inocentemente, les llamaras gays. Mañana se les habrá olvidado.

Nalala: ¿Que significa gay?

Gyororo: Así es como la gente llama a los que les gustan las personas del mismo sexo. Fue debate hace un tiempo aquí, pero todos aclaramos que somos heterosexuales, pero estamos a favor de la homosexualidad, que son los términos para indicar la atracción hacia el otro género o el mismo.

Nalala: Vaya... Sabes un montón de cosas.

Gyororo: Nah, eso no es nada. Vamos a dormir.

Nalala: Vale.

Los dos entran en el cuarto de repuesto.

Gyororo: ¿Otra vez quieres dormir conmigo?

Nalala: Si. ¿No puedo?

Gyororo: No es que no quiera que duermas conmigo... Pero los demás acabarán pensando lo que no es.

Nalala: ¿A que te refieres? ( inclina un poco la cabeza )

Gyororo: ( suspira ) Estoy cansado. Ya hablaremos de esto mañana. Ve a tu cuarto.

Nalala: ( un poco triste ) No quiero dormir sola. ( lo mira con cara de cachorrito abandonado )

Gyororo: ( se deshace con esa mirada de súplica ) Vale... Pero no te acostumbres.

Nalala: Yo quiero dormir siempre contigo. Me siento segura a tu lado. Y la oscuridad... Me da miedo.

Gyororo: Anda, ven. ( le sonríe )

Los dos se meten en la cama. Nalala vuelve a quitarse el pañuelo y la flor y los deja en el mismo sitio de antes.

Nalala: Buenas noches. ( se acurruca al lado de Gyororo, abrazándolo )

Gyororo: ( sonrojando ) Buenas noches. ( se pone cómodo a su lado y se duerme )

Al día siguiente, mientras duermen, alguien se cuela en su cuarto.

Gyororo: ( siente que alguien le observa, abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba ) ¿Mmm?

Gyororo ve una sombra y al aclararsele la visión ve que esa sombra son Mekeke y Pumama. Gyororo se queda unos segundos mirándolos medio dormido, finalmente reacciona y se levanta de golpe, despertando a Nalala.

Gyororo: ¡JODER! ¿¡Que ostias hacéis aquí?! ( rojo de la vergüenza ) O/O*

Pumama y Mekeke se ríen.

Mekeke: Veo que has puesto en práctica lo que viste en esa película. XD

Pumama: A mi lo que me extraña es que no os hayamos oído. XD

Gyororo: ¿¡QUE TONTERÍAS ESTAIS DICIENDO?! ( salta sobre ellos para pegarles )

Los tres empiezan a pelearse. Nalala los mira con sueño y confusa.

Nalala: ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué os peleáis? ( se levanta )

Gyororo: Por nada, tu esperame abajo. ( sigue peleándose con los dos )

Nalala se pone el pañuelo y deja la flor en la mesita. Luego baja al salón, empieza a acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones.

Nalala: Giruru, Dokuku, ¿Estais por aquí?

Giruru y Dokuku entran al salón.

Giruru: ¿Pasa algo?

Dokuku: ¡Doku!

Nalala: ( se les acerca ) No. Solo os quiero dar los buenos días.

Giruru: ( sorprendido ) Oh. Pues buenos días a ti también.

Dokuku: Doku. [ Buenos días. ]

Nalala: ¿Me acompañáis a la cocina? ( les sonríe )

Giruru: Claro.

Lis tres van a la cocina, allí se encuentran a Yukiki.

Nalala: ( alegre ) Buenos días Yukiki.

Yukiki: ( sentado en la mesa con el periódico ) Buenos días pequeña. ( neutro y sin mirarla )

Nalala: ¿Que hay para desayunar?

Yukiki: Cereales.

Giruru: Ya te podrías haber molestado en hacer algo, al menos por ella.

Yukiki: Hazlo tu.

Giruru: No puedo cocinar, idiota.

Yukiki: Que pena.

Nalala: ¿Que te pasa? Pareces enfadado. ¿Es por lo de ayer? ( pregunta triste )

Yukiki: Nah. Pero si, estoy enfadado, pero por otra cosa.

Giruru: Que conste que no me interesa, ¿Pero porqué?

Yukiki: Si no te interesa no preguntes.

Giruru: Lo pregunto por ella.

Yukiki: Tengo una misión en solitario, y debo ayudar a ya sabes quién.

Giruru: Entiendo. ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta?

Yukiki: Si. No me gusta hacer equipo con ella porqué siempre me engatusa y acaba engañándome para robarme.

Giruru: Si te roba es porqué te dejas.~ ( divertido )

Yukiki: Ya claro, lo dice quien no puede llevar bolsillos. T.T*

Giruru: Todos sabemos que te cae bien.

Yukiki: Pensad lo que queráis. ( se va )

Nalala: ¿De quien habláis?

Giruru: Ya la conocerás.

Nalala: ¿Habláis de la hermana de Gyororo?

Giruru: ( sorprendido ) ¿Perdona? ¿La qué de quién?

Nalala: ( se tapa la boca ) Ay no... Le prometí que no os lo diría.

Giruru: ( ríe un poco ) Vaya, vaya. Al fin lo admite. Creímos que se hiba a acabar cortándose la lengua de tanto mordersela.

Nalala: ¿Pero porqué no me decís quien es? Empiezo a hartarme de tanto secreto.

Zagege aparece detrás de ella.

Zagege: En tu primera misión la conocerás.

Nalala: ( da un pequeño salto del susto ) ¡Aah! Que susto...

Zagege: Perdona.

Nalala: ¿La conoceré? ¿Pero que tiene que ver ella, la misión y que deba cantar?

Zagege: Ya lo entenderás más adelante. Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya has comido?

Nalala: No, aún no.

Zagege: Pues date prisa. Tenemos clase.

Nalala: ( ilusionada ) ¿¡De verdad?!

Zagege: Me alegra tu entusiasmo. Pero esta vez no te olvides de mi nombre. T.T

Nalala: Lo siento.

Giruru: ( divertido ) ¿Aún no se sabe tu nombre?

Zagege: Cállate.

Nalala come y se va a la sala de música con Zagege. El día transcurre tranquilo. La semana se vuelve monótona, sin sobresaltos. Nalala sigue practicando con Zagege hasta que este cree que está lista para la misión, enseñándole alguna que otra táctica de lucha para defenderse. Mientras, ella internamente no se saca las palabras de Gyororo cuando le preguntó sobre el beso. "Cuando dos personas se besan en los labios es porqué se gustan, están enamorados entre sí. Los amigos no se besan en los labios." No puede evitar pensar todo el día en eso, preguntándose porqué piensa en eso, dudando sobre lo que siente por Gyororo, llegando a querer preguntarle sobre el tema pero congelándose en el momento de hacerlo. Ahora está en su cuarto preparandose para ir a la misión.

Giruru: ( pasa por debajo de la puerta ) Nalala, ¿Que te pasa?

Dokuku hace lo mismo que su hermano y vuela alrededor de Nalala.

Nalala: ( cabizbaja ) ¿Eh? No nada...

Giruru: Pues pareces desanimada. ( le levanta la barbilla con una mano ) Dímelo, puedes confiar en mi.

Dokuku: ( molesto ) ¡DOKU! [ ¿¡Y yo qué?!

Giruru: ( suspira ) Y en Dokuku.

Nalala: ( se separa de Giruru y se sienta en la cama ) No es nada... Una tontería.

Giruru: Pues para ser una tontería estás muy desanimada.

Nalala: Os reiréis.

Giruru: Eso si que es una tontería, vamos cuentánoslo.

Nalala: Bueno... Quiero agradecerle a Gyororo por todo lo ha hecho por mi... Y me gustaria darle un regalo o algo así... Pero no sé que le puede gustar como regalo... ¿Que le gusta a Gyororo?

Giruru: Buena pregunta, la verdad es que es bastante cerrado, no deja ver si algo le gusta o no. Le conozco y aún así no sé que es lo que le podría gustar. Es muy borde y egocéntrico, no suele decir "eso me gusta y lo quiero" muy a menudo.

Nalala: ( se desanima, baja las orejas y mira al suelo ) Oh... Vaya...

Dokuku: ( empieza a hacer vueltas alrededor de Nalala ) Doku. Doku, doku.

Giruru: ¿¡A que viene esa pregunta?!

Dokuku: ¡Doku!

Giruru: No le pienso preguntar eso.

Nalala: ¿Preguntarme el qué?

Giruru: Que conste que te lo pregunta él. ( suspira molesto ) ¿Te gusta Gyororo?

Nalala: ( les mira a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos ) ¿¡Qué?! ( se sonroja muchísimo )

Giruru: Lo pregunta mi hermano. U.U ( señala a su hermano )

Nalala: Y... Yo... Pu... Pues...

Giruru: ( la mira ) ¿Estás dudando? ( levanta una ceja )

Nalala: No... No lo sé... Él es muy bueno conmigo... P... Pero no sé... Todo esto es nuevo para mí... ( aparta la mirada avergonzada )

Giruru: ¿Nos estás diciendo que no sabes si estás enamorada de Gyororo? O.O ( sorprendido )

Dokuku: Doku.

Giruru: Dice que lo averigües.

Nalala: ¿Cómo?

Dokuku: Doku, doku, doku. Doku, doku.

Giruru: ¡Ni hablar! Ya me has hecho preguntarle si le gusta. ¡No le pienso decir esa tontería! ( molesto )

Nalala: ¿Qué me ha preguntado?

Dokuku: ( se pega en la frente con la mano ) Doku... ( entra en el cuerpo de Nalala )

Dokuku/Nalala: ¿Deseas besarle?

Dokuku sale del cuerpo. Nalala se desmaya.

Giruru: Se ha desmayado.

Dokuku: Doku, doku. Doku, doku, doku, doku. [ No se lo querías preguntar, se lo he preguntado yo mismo. ] U.U

Nalala se despierta.

Nalala: ¿Porqué me has hecho eso?

Giruru: Dokuku solo puede hablar con la gente si se infiltra en su interior.

Nalala: Ha sido muy desagradable.

Dokuku: ¡Doku, doku! [ Lo siento. ]

Nalala: ( suspira y se pone roja ) Sobre la pregunta... Creo que...

Los dos chicos la miran confusos.

Nalala: ( se lo piensa ) Si... Lo deseo, creo que si.

Giruru: ¿Te refieres a...? ( la mira sin creérselo )

Nalala: Si... ( aparta la mirada )

Giruru: ¿Eso significa que te gusta Gyororo?

Nalala: Supongo...

Giruru: ¿Lo supones o lo sabes?

Nalala: ( se lo piensa un par de segundos ) ¡Lo sé! ¡Le quiero!

Dokuku: ¡Doku! [ ¡Lo sabía! ]

Nalala: ( los mira ) Por favor, no se lo digáis a nadie...

Giruru: No temas. Sabemos mordernos la lengua. [ No como Pumama ] Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

Nalala: ( sonríe ) Gracias. ( suspira aliviada ) Que bien me siento. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Giruru: No entender tus sentimientos te debía causar tensión. Ahora que los entiendes mejor estás más tranquila.

**El personaje de Rogugu me pertenece y no dejo que nadie lo use sin mi autorización. Rogugu viene del japonés "Rōguookami" que significa literalmente "Lobo Maldito". Y su forma es parecida al de un hombre lobo pero su fisionomía es más pequeña, de la altura de un humano de estatura media. Más o menos de 1,80 metros. Si no soys de Europa o soys del Reino Unido, deberéis calcularlo con vuestro sistema de longitud. **


End file.
